Euphoria
by Dubrione Uchiha
Summary: es una historia llena de romance y un toque de suspenso, los personajes principales deberán sobrevivir a la ambición de aquellos quienes los envidian, además de superar varios obstáculos que encontraran en su camino. Entren y lean. Naruhina y Sasusaku
1. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"- _pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Bueno, estoy aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia, como lo prometí. Esta vez es un naruhina, que espero disfruten y el cual va dedicado a una gran amiga, Mariangel Jaspe. Feliz cumpleaños amiga. Sin más nada que decir me despido. Ojala les guste la historia¡. Disfruten…

**Cap 1: Primer encuentro.**

El río de la cosmopolita ciudad de Sydney relucía sus tranquilas y destellantes aguas. Los turistas caminaban tranquila y alegremente en el paso entre las tiendas y restaurantes de la estación de tren y los embarcaderos, disfrutando de una caminata o tomando el sol tumbados en los jardines, o sentados en las bancas de los alrededores.

En el muelle número cuatro, llegaba con tranquilidad uno de los famosos ferries de esta bella ciudad. Siendo más del medio día, la Pitt Street estaba atiborrada de autos que se encontraban en medio de un gran embotellamiento, uno de estos autos, era un audi especialmente creado para su dueño y conductor: Naruto Uzumaki. Hijo del gran empresario Minato Uzumaki. **(n/a: le puse este apellido y no el real para que fuera realista ya que los japoneses al igual que todos llevan primero el apellido paterno)**.  
De anchos hombros y piel blanca. Ojos azules profundos y una sonrisa con la que derretía el hielo. Vestido siempre con algún traje italiano; Superficial, egoísta, frío y poderoso económicamente, así era el ante los ojos del mundo, aunque por dentro fuera sensible, dulce, cariñoso y muy hiperactivo.

-Por Kamisama… que ya avance dattebayo…- pensaba –Mi padre me matara y todo por esta estupidez-.

Despertó, miro a la izquierda y tenía una ventana que le anunciaba el nuevo y maravilloso día que hacia afuera. Se sentó en la cama, quitándose las sabanas de encima. Se levanto para luego tomar una toalla de su armario e ir a el baño, entro y después de unos minutos salió de la ducha, regreso a su alcoba, miro el reloj despertador, y eran las 6:10. Era temprano con mucha lentitud, eligió su atuendo del día y bajo a desayunar. El comedor estaba inundado por un olor muy apetecible.

-Buenos días Hanabi- dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermana menor de quien se había hecho cargo desde que su madre murió en un accidente de coche y su padre se dedicaba solo a los negocios. Con apenas 20 años, había cargado durante toda su vida el peso de la empresa de su familia, Hyuga Corporation, una empresa dedicada a la tecnología robótica. Con unos resplandecientes ojos perla, hermosa figura y un cabello largo negro y sedoso, era centro de atención en cualquier evento social. Hinata ante los ojos del mundo y de su padre era solo una típica niña rica, fría y egoísta. Pero en realidad, ella era todo lo contrario, cariñosa, amable, tierna y súper tímida. Ayudaba secretamente a una fundación de niños que ella misma creo.

-Buenos días hermana- respondió Hanabi –hace un muy bonito día ¿no?-

-Si así es- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su latte y desplegaba el periódico.

Por fin habían empezado a avanzar los autos, y con la máxima velocidad que pudo aplicar se abrió paso hasta el edificio Weastmead, el cual se levantaba imponente frente a sus ojos. Cuando atravesó sus altas puertas de cristal y llegó hasta el elevador, pudo dar un largo y profundo respiro.

Después de varias paradas del ascensor, al fin llegó al último piso del edificio. Al abrirse las puertas, pudo apreciar la recepción con su gran escritorio de caoba. Detrás de este, unas elegantes letras de plata formaban el nombre de la empresa: _Uzumaki Corporation International._

Saludó a la recepcionista de la entrada y se fue siguiendo el camino del lado derecho. Dio un pequeño rodeo cruzando algunos vitrales y esquivando muchos escritorios. Se controló para no aporrear las puertas inmensas de roble que daban paso a la oficina de su padre.

-Pase adelante por favor- dijo una varonil voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto giro la manilla de plata y entro la oficina que como siempre estaba muy iluminada por el gran ventanal que se alzaba detrás del hermoso escritorio de madera de su padre, a su lado izquierdo una chimenea de mármol yacía apagada, y al lado derecho se encontraba un hermoso sofá blanco de cuero y un pequeño bar ubicado en una esquina que contenía solo los mejores y más exclusivos tragos del mundo.

-Padre, perdona la demora, no fue mi intención, demo…-

-Naruto, cuando aprenderás que los grandes líderes son puntuales, y en su diccionario no existe la palabra "excusa", por favor toma asiento-.

-Si padre, como ordenes-

-Naruto, ya eres todo un hombre y eres mi único heredero, además ya me hago viejo y pronto ya no estaré en mis completas facultades para dirigir la empresa, así que he decidido que te marcharas a Japón y te encargaras de las sedes que se encuentran en Asia, pondrás tus conocimientos en práctica-

-Demo padre, no creo estar preparado, es una gran responsabilidad-

-Confió en ti hijo, se que lo harás bien, no te preocupes. Sé que debes estar nervioso pero la verdad es… que ya estás preparado.-

-Gracias por confiar en mi padre, y por brindarme esta oportunidad.-

-Bueno eso era todo, debes poner todos tus asuntos en regla antes de marcharte, todo está preparado para que te vayas en cuanto puedas. Suerte hijo.-

-Gracias- y sin decir más se marcho.

Estaba viendo por la ventana de su oficina el tan hermoso día que hacía, cuando de repente oye que tocan su puerta.

-Pase adelante por favor- dijo

-Srta Hyuga, su padre quiere verla ahora mismo- dijo su secretaria

Hinata se levanto de su asiento, recogió de su escritorio unos folios y empezó a caminar rumbo hacia la oficina de su padre. Pronto se encontró con una mujer que vestía un traje negro y su cabello iba recogido en un moño alto, en un escritorio que se encontraba frente a la oficina de su padre.

-Buenos días, por favor Ami avísale a mi padre que estoy aquí-

-Si srta Hyuga- respondió la secretaria de su padre, esta levanto el auricular del teléfono, marco unos números y le comunico a Hiashi que su hija se encontraba allí, ante esto el moreno le indico que la hiciera pasar y así hizo Hinata.

-Buenos días padre, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muy bien Hinata, muchas gracias-

-Padre, aquí tienes todos los balances del mes, los he cuidadosamente revisado y analizado y todos están perfectos-

-De nuevo muchas gracias Hinata, veo que con cada día que pasa te vas volviendo una mujer más madura, eso me alegra mucho-

-Gracias padre, ¿necesitas algo más?-

-Si Hinata, como veras es muy importante para mi que asistas al gran evento que Uzumaki Corporation celebrara este fin de semana como llegada al país de Uzumaki Naruto, y su responsabilidad como líder de las sedes de Asia-

-Demo padre, no quiero ir, no me gustan esas fiestas, prefiero aprovechar este fin para irme de compras con Hanabi a Europa-.

-Hinata eso puede ser para cualquier otro día, pero es tu responsabilidad ir a esa fiesta ya que yo no podre asistir y necesitamos un representante de nuestra empresa; ahora, no te comportes como una niña malcriada y si no tienes más nada, de interés, que agregar… puedes irte.-

Hinata salió de la oficina de su padre muy dolida, como era capaz de decirle que se comportaba como una niña malcriada solo porque no quería ir a una estúpida fiesta donde lo único que harían es presumir, ni siquiera tenia con quien ir.

Entro a su oficina, tomo su cartera, bajo hasta el estacionamiento, se monto en su auto y tomo rumbo hacia su casa.-

-Padre, venía a avisarte que ya me voy.-

-Esta bien Naruto, no olvides que para lo que necesites estoy aquí, además te estaré monitoreando, y si encuentro tiempo libre hasta te puedo dar una sorpresa llegando de repente a Japón-

-Esta bien padre, estaré esperando tu llegada-

-Naruto, a propósito no olvides la fiesta de este fin de semana en tu honor y… buena suerte hijo-

-Gracias padre- y dicho esto Naruto recogió su chaqueta de cuero que yacía en su asiento y se marcho.

-¿Hermana?... ¿Hermana?... ¡HINATA DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Hanabi quien trataba de despertar a su hermana dado el caso de que ya eran las 7 de la mañana y todavía no despertaba.

-¡¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una Hinata muy asustada y somnolienta.

-Párate, son las 7, yo me voy al colegio, nos vemos- y diciendo esto Hanabi tomo su mochila que yacía en el suelo al lado de la cama de Hinata y se marcho.

-_Esa Hanabi nunca cambiara-_pensaba Hinata, cuando de repente sonó su teléfono con una melodía muy bonita que ella misma había compuesto.

-Moshi moshi-

-Hinata hasta que contestas, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien Sakura-chan y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bastante bien, oye iras a la fiesta que dará Naruto- Sakura era una chica de cabello rosa, piel nívea y ojos esmeralda, extrovertida y cariñosa, sus padres eran dueños de varias clínicas alrededor del mundo, y ella era una doctora muy exitosa. Hinata hacía mucho que la conocía y la consideraba una muy buena amiga, pues siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba.

-¿Naruto?-

-Si, Uzumaki Naruto, el nuevo líder de las empresas asiáticas de Uzumaki Corporation-

-Oh bien, Uzumaki, si mi padre me obligo, demo por que le dices Naruto, ¿Acaso lo conoces?-

-Claro que sí, es como mi hermano, lo conozco desde que éramos niños.

-Bueno en fin eso no viene al caso, ¿tienes ya que ponerte para ir a la fiesta?-

-La verdad no he pensado en eso-

-Bien, pasare por tu casa a las 10, y no me refiero de la noche floja, así que espérame lista, ¿OK?-

-Si Saku, no hay problema-

-Bueno entonces bye-

-Bye- Cerro la tapa de su teléfono y se dirigió al baño, ir de compras con Sakura, eso sí que sería un día bastante largo.

-Sr Uzumaki, despierte acabamos de llegar- dijo la aeromoza mientras movía tímidamente un poco el brazo de Naruto para que este despertara.

Naruto despertó le agradeció y bajo del avión, mientras un hombre iba detrás de el con su equipaje, de repente se paró en seco cuando escucho que le llamaban. Al darse media vuelta se encontró con su viejo amigo Sasuke Uchiha, líder de Uchiha Corporation, un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro. Frio y arrogante, pero muy buen amigo.

-Teme ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre me llamo anoche, dijo que como a esta hora llegarías y quiso asegurarse de que no te extraviaras—

-Bien y ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, venga compadre un abrazo-

-Naruto, no te pongas melancólico, ahora vámonos o te quedaras allí parado como el dobe que eres- y así empezaron a caminar hacia el auto del moreno, una vez montados se dirigieron hacia la mansión en donde el rubio había permanecido hasta sus doce años y en donde ambos habían vividos momentos muy gratos en su infancia.

-Bien, ¿ya lo tenemos todo?- preguntaba una atolondrada Sakura.

-Si, Sakura no hace falta nada-.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que podemos ir a tomar a algo, conozco un bar nuevo y muy exclusivo que queda cerca de aquí-

-Demo Saku-

-Vamos Hina, mira te prometo que solo será un vistazo pero es que ya tenia rato que quería conocer este bar-

-Esta bien, vamos, pero ojo solo un trago-

-OK, prometido-

-Moshi moshi-

-Oye teme que vas a hacer ahorita-

-La verdad no tengo nada planeado, ¿Por qué preguntas dobe?-

-Es que no tengo nada que hacer y pensé que podíamos ir a tomar algo, ¿conoces un buen lugar a donde podamos ir?-

-Si Naruto, en 15 minutos te paso buscando, ¿esta bien?-

-Ok, te espero-

Llegaron al bar, era muy bonito tenia un estilo minimalista con algunos toques de animal print y música tranquila de fondo, definitivamente era un lugar para pasar un rato agradable con los amigos y la familia, y lo más importante sin grandes escándalos.

Hinata y Sakura tomaron asiento en la barra mientras conversaban un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. De repente alguien grito:

-Sakura-chan- mientras se acercaba junto con su acompañante a pasos muy veloces a la pelirosada.

Sakura y Hinata voltean la cabeza en dirección a la voz que había gritado con la pequeña diferencia de que Sakura sabía muy bien quien era la persona dueña de esa voz.

Hinata no tenia palabras para describir lo que había visto la tan deslumbrante piel, el tan perfecto cuerpo, esa sonrisa tan radiante, su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, esos hermosos ojos azules con una pizca de_ euforia_ definitivamente aquel hombre era perfecto

-¡Naruto, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bien, llegue esta mañana y no tenía nada que hacer así que le dije al teme- dijo mientras señalaba al moreno que se encontraba a su lado –que saliéramos a tomar algo-.

-Bien, es súper, tenerte aquí- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo, al separarse de él saludo a Sasuke no sin antes sonrojarse pues el moreno se encontraba más guapo que nunca.

-Bien y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga- dijo Naruto quien por fin se había fijado en Hinata y dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, _pero lo más importante, lo que más le gusto…_

-Hinata el es Naruto y el es Sasuke-

Sasuke, Naruto… ella es Hinata-

Un hmp… fue proporcionado por Sasuke, pero Naruto solo alcanzó a decir –_que hermosos ojos tienes, son tan hermosos como la luna_-.

Ese había sido su primer encuentro tan de repente, tan inevitable, tan…

Bueno y… ¿Qué les pareció este primer capitulo?, ¿les gusto? Bueno ojala que si¡. En verdad espero que tenga una muy buena aceptación, pues a pesar de ser mi segundo fic (por lo menos bajo este seudónimo), le he puesto todo mi corazón. Sin más nada que decir me despido hasta una próxima entrega de "euphoria".

Por favor no se olviden de dejarme un pequeño review, en verdad, me gustaría saber que tal ha quedado la historia, también si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o pregunta pueden hacerlo.

Ahora si me voy, un beso.

Att: Dubrione Uchiha.


	2. Sensaciones, esencias y chispazos

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"- _pensamiento_s_

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras

**- ************** - **Cambio de escena.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- GRITOS.

Hola ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien. Ya se, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero al fin aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo. Me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido hasta los momentos. Bueno los dejo, esperando que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que me dejen un review.

**Cap. 2; Sensaciones, esencias y chispazos****.**

El sol empezaba a alzarse sobre las montañas que rodeaban Konoha, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Sakura se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la ventana tratando de evadir que la luz que se colaba por ella la despertara. No es que fuera floja, solo es que estaba cansada pues la noche anterior se había trasnochado aún sabiendo que no podía ya que ese día tenia guardia en el hospital; pero es que haber visto de nuevo a Naruto y a Sasuke… _Sasuke_ aún no podía creer que con todo el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo todavía siguiera viva esa chispa que alguna vez se había despertado en ella, es cierto que ahora estaba más guapo que nunca, pero pensó que ese amor adolescente ya había pasado, pero al parecer nada había cambiado pues…

**Flash Back**

-¡Naruto, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bien, llegue esta mañana y no tenía nada que hacer así que le dije al teme- dijo mientras señalaba al moreno que se encontraba a su lado –que saliéramos a tomar algo-.

-Bien, es súper, tenerte aquí- dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo, al separarse de él saludo a Sasuke…

-Me alegra mucho el verte Sasuke-kun- dijo ligeramente sonrojada, pues no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente, su negra mirada ahora era más profunda, sus labios finos y delgados invitaban a probarlos, su perfecta piel y su impactante cuerpo podría admirarlos por siempre, estaba segura de que él era perfecto.

-Hmp…- dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura lo abrazaba aunque inmediatamente tuvo que separarse pues ambos, de repente sintieron un chispazo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora esa duda venia a su mente, ¿Qué significado tenia ese chispazo?.

Por fin la luz había logrado inundar toda su habitación provocando que se despertara, definitivamente ese sería un día muy largo, pues entre la guardia y todo lo que tenía que meditar… en definitiva, no sería fácil.

Yacía tendido en su cama. Tenía rato de haberse despertado, no sabía porque esa imagen todavía inundaba su mente, esa esencia inundaba sus sentidos y además ese chispazo. Sasuke no olvidaba aún el encuentro tan repentino de ayer; ella había cambiado mucho definitivamente, ya no era la misma niñita dulce e inocente de grandes ojos esmeralda y mejillas sonrojadas que lo seguía a todas partes, ahora era una mujer hermosa de largo cabello rosa brillante y sedoso, alta y de buenas proporciones. Pero no era momento de pensar en ella, ya que tenia muchas responsabilidades en la empresa, pero es que era inevitable el dejar de recordarla a ella y a todas las sensaciones que le había provocado. Solo un abrazo y una mirada fueron capaces de hacerle sentir un chispazo, pero eso… ¿Qué demonios significaba?.

Se levanto, tomo una toalla de su armario, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Salió a los pocos minutos y se dispuso a elegir su nuevo atuendo. Era viernes solo faltaba un día para verla de nuevo; desde que la conoció no podía sacársela de la mente, esa inocencia tan pura y esa tierna timidez y sobre todo esos hermosos ojos perlados, lo hacían transportarse a otro mundo.

Además, eso no era todo, al hablar con ella se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer excepcional, inteligente y hermosa, era astuta, eso le gustaba y una muy buena persona. Definitivamente su esencia, la cual se había grabado muy profundamente en sus sentidos era… no había palabras para explicarlo. Simplemente ella era perfecta para él, y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Una vez se vistió se acerco a su cama y tomo su teléfono, sin duda alguna, ella seria para él. O por lo menos, eso esperaba; pues de no ser así temía que se desmorononara. Pero… ¿Por qué pensaba así?, ¿no podía estar enamorado o sí?, la verdad era que a él nunca le había sucedido lo que llamaban "amor a primera vista", pero eso no quería decir que no existiera. Marco unos números y espero.

-Srta Hyuga, le acaba de llegar esta tarjeta-

-Muy bien Akisa, colócala sobre mi escritorio y ve de nuevo a trabajar-

Hinata se acerco a paso lento hacia el escritorio, ¿Quién le habría mandado esa carta? Encima de la carta había una rosa roja. Desplego con cuidado el sobre y leyó:

_Estimada Srta Hyuga:_

_Espero se encuentre bien, disculpe la intromisión, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta ayer de que es una persona muy encantadora, y además es muy hermosa, por lo que le pido por favor que nos veamos hoy a las 7 en un restaurante que está muy cerca del centro se llama Ichiraku's, tal vez lo conozca._

_Att: Naruto Uzumaki_

Al terminar de leer la carta, sonrió. Definitivamente iría, pues le había caído muy bien ese chico, y de verdad pensaba que, quizás podrían ser amigos, además todavía recordaba el chispazo que sintió el día anterior cuando Sakura los presento y se estrecharon las manos. Ese había sido el único contacto directo que habían

tenido, pero era suficiente para que se produjera un chispazo y además ella se sonrojara.

Eran las siete y media y él la esperaba –_tiene que venir…. Dattebayo_-pensaba un rubio ojiazul sentado en una de las mesas del pequeño restaurante, sabía que no era el adecuado para que una persona como Hinata fuera pero a él le encantaba ese restaurante, a pesar de que fuera pequeño y no tan exclusivo, cuando era pequeño siempre quería ir allí, a toda hora, y probar el delicioso ramen. Aunque era muy impaciente, siempre la espera valía la pena, y lo peor de todo era que no le bastaba un plato, siempre eran 2 o 3 una vez llego a consumir 4 platos seguidos, definitivamente le fascinaba, no entendía como no se ponía gordo de tanto comer; pero luego se mudo a Sidney y entonces ya no pudo volver a ir Japón y menos venir a Ichiraku's hasta ahora.

Claro que ya no era el mismo chiquillo impaciente y eufórico, hiperactivo y demasiado alegre, aunque quedaban rastros de él, no era lo mismo ahora debía ser más maduro y menos eufórico, como le gustaría volver a ser aunque fuera por un día como antes, pero con cada día que pasaba iba adquiriendo más y más responsabilidades y esa posibilidad iba disminuyendo.

Por fin Hinata había llegado se encontraba hermosa, vestía un lindo vestido floreado, y unas sandalias, su cabello iba suelto como siempre, y llevaba un sweater blanco colgando en su brazo junto con su cartera. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía hermosa, como siempre.

-Buenas noches, Naruto- dijo la ojiperla tímidamente –Gomen… por la demora-

-Ni hablar Hinata- dijo Naruto mientras se paraba y rodaba la silla –por favor toma asiento-

-Hai, muchas gracias-

-Gracias a ti por venir-dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su silla-se que no es el lugar adecuado para ti, pero es que me gusta mucho aquí, vengo desde que era niño-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes-

-Bien, ¿qué quieres pedir?-

-No lo sé, dime ¿Cuál es la mejor opción?- Al decir esto Hinata pudo observar en los ojos de Naruto ese rastro de _Euforia_ de la noche anterior.

-Tengo tiempo que no vengo, pero sin duda alguna la mejor opción es el ramen, ¿sabes que me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño?, todos los días venia a aquí, y la verdad es que comía bastante-

-Bueno entonces, creo que pediré eso-

-mochi… mochi…-

-¿se puede saber… ¿Por qué no me habías avisado de la fiesta que dará tu amigo?, ese tal Uzumaki-

-Karin, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo un Sasuke muy fastidiado, la verdad es que había llegado muy cansado de la oficina y solo quería dormir, además sabia que el día siguiente sería bastante largo y necesitaba descansar, pero Karin se tenía que enterar de la fiesta, y bueno está bien era su novia, pero ya lo tenía harto, no sabía ni siquiera porque había accedido a salir con ella, y la verdad era que ya no la soportaba, bonita era, tenia buen cuerpo, pero… nada más.

-Amor, porque no me dijiste nada, ¿es que acaso pensabas invitar a alguien más?-

-No Karin, no pensaba invitar a nadie, si iba seria solo-

-Pero porque irías solo, me tienes a mí, es obvio que con mi presencia a tu lado serias la envidia de la fiesta, y esas gatas igualadas no se te acercarían-

-Créeme Karin, seria envidiado aunque fuera un mal vestido y un mal hablado-

-Ok, ok, Sasukito… pero llévame a la fiesta, por favor-

-Está bien Karin, si tanto insistes pero ya déjame tranquilo estoy muy cansado-.

-Ok amor, bye.- dijo y corto la comunicación.

A pesar de que se quería liberar de Karin, era muy orgulloso y llegar solo a la fiesta sería una gran humillación además ella… la dueña de sus más recientes pensamientos, la dueña de esa esencia que penetraba sus sentidos, la persona que le había producido ese chispazo, de seguro iría con alguien; aunque eso a él no le importaba o ¿si?.

-Bien, Hinata, lo que quería era saber si tú… etto… ¿quisieras acompañarme en la tan especial noche que será mañana?-dijo mientras aparecía un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Naruto-kun, etto…- dijo mientras un rosa fuerte aparecía en sus mejillas -¿crees que será prudente?-

-Claro que si, además solo será como amigos, por favor…-

-Esta bien, acepto acompañarte en la fiesta-y dicho esto pudo atisbar de nuevo un brillo de _euforia_ en los ojos de su acompañante.

¿Y?… ¿les gusto el cap?… ¡espero que si¡. Por otra parte me gustaría responder a sus reviews:

**Nagaraboshi4739: **muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo el que te gustara mi historia. En cuanto a su encuentro, la verdad era que no me había fijado en eso, solo me deje llevar por la inspiración. Muchas gracias y no dejes de leer, pues a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia se van a ir desarrollando más y más sucesos emocionantes.

**Naruhina123123456:** no sabes cuan feliz me hace el que te haya gustado tu regalo, y eso que solo es el primer cap. Gracias por tu review, y tus palabras. La verdad es que me falta todavía mucho por aprender en cuanto a redacción. Pero muchas gracias por tu cumplido.

He de agradecerles también a **Minako Uzumaki**, y a **Hinny-ae Hyuga,** por sus alertas y favoritos. Y a todos aquellos que me han regalado un pedacito de su tiempo al entrar y leer el primer capitulo de esta historia, en la que he puesto mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, dedicación y lo más importante corazón.

Muchas gracias y no dejen de estar atentos a _**Euphoria**_.

Por cierto, no olviden dejar un review, en verdad es de gran ayuda para mi, sea cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia. O simplemente para decirme cuanto les gusto o detesto la historia.

Ahora si me despido, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Besos, byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee….


	3. La fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"- _pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Hola. ¿Me extrañaron?, como se los prometí aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo. Se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es que no saben, estamos en periodo de exámenes en la uni y nos están exigiendo un montón. Bueno, ahora si los dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten muchisisimo…

**Cap. 3: La fiesta.**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día, en la mansión Uzumaki los sirvientes iban de aquí para allá sin descanso alguno, afinando los últimos detalles del evento bajo las ordenes de Serena Tsukiyomi, una famosa organizadora de fiestas que Naruto había contratado para tan especial ocasión. La habitación principal estaba radiante inundada por el aroma de las rosas centiphobias, las lilas y las calas que se encontraban en ramos dispuestos por toda la habitación de manera muy estratégica. Predominaban los colores morado y naranja por todos lados. La gran lámpara de cristal que se encontraba en medio de la sala relucía más que nunca. Todo estaba perfecto, eso lo alegraba.

Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Bajo la mirada y desde allí divisó lo perfecto que todo se veía, era deslumbrante. Pero lo más bello de la noche, sin duda alguna, seria Hinata. Esa chica se había metido en su mente y en su corazón de una manera única. Era raro, pues él no era de esos chicos enamoradizos, de hecho era muy difícil que alguna mujer lo cautivara, quizás se debiera al hecho de que a cada lugar que llegaba todas las chicas babeaban por él. Eso era un poco molesto, ahora que ya había crecido. Pero lo cierto es que Hinata era la razón por la que ahora creía en algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a creer: ¿Amor a primera vista?, siempre pensó que esa idea era algo infantil, pero acaso el no era el rey del infantilismo y la inmadurez, además tal vez fuera algo genético pues a su madre y a su padre les paso, tal cual como a él, justo en el momento en que se conocieron; Aunque tal vez era muy pronto para pensar en la palabra AMOR…¡

-Hinata… HINATA…¡- dijo Hanabi tratando de despertarla.

-¿Hmp?-

-Ya llegaron Sakura y nuestro estilista-

-Demo… estoy muy cansada-

-Escucha Hinata, ya es tarde y necesitas arreglarte- dijo Hanabi –No entiendo como es que alguien tan grande puede ser tan irresponsable, tienes 20 minutos para despertarte y estar presentable para recibirlos, sino le dire a Sakura que se vaya-

-Demo…-

-Hinata, si no vas mi padre te matara… Ahora arriba- dijo mientras le sacaba las sabanas de encima y le abría las cortinas de su ventana para que el sol que ya reflejaba aproximadamente la 1:00pm tratara de lograr lo que ella no: despertar a Hinata.

Al inundar los rayos del sol la habitación Hinata se dio media vuelta, pero ya no había nada que hacer, entre los gritos de Hanabi, el sol y el no tener sabanas con que arroparse, se le había quitado el sueño; Así que se levanto y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha al salir opto por vestir unos shorts de jean y una playera y bajo por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan… ¿Miguelangelo?-

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Sakura

-Bastante bien- respondió Hinata dejando escapar un bostezo al terminar la frase.

-Claro floja, Ya es tarde así que… empecemos con la operación… LPFN-

-¿Operación LPFN?-

-Si, Lindas Para la Fiesta de Naruto-

-Ok, Sakura empecemos…- dijo y dejo escapar una tímida risita.

-No te rías tanto, me di cuenta de que tu y Naruto se veían de una manera diferente… especial durante la velada del jueves- mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas para que Miguelangelo las alistara seguida por Hinata.

-No digas tonterías Sakura-chan- lo que había mencionado Sakura le había provocado un intenso sonrojo, de verdad ¿el la había mirado así?.

-Hinata, es decir, "_ojos tan hermosos como la luna"_, no son tonterías, le gustaste a Naruto y a ti te gusto el-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Hinata aún más sonrojada.

-Hinata no seas terca-

-Pero es que hace muy poco que lo conozco-

-Eso no tiene importancia alguna, tal vez podría ser ¿Amor a primera vista?, pero quien sabe ¿no?- dijo mientras en sus adentros se reia y pensaba _-¿Quién diría que mis dos mejores amigos se conocerían y se gustarían?, tal vez hasta se enamoren. Que emoción ¡. Estoy feliz por ellos.-_

_**7 HORAS MÁS TARDE**_.

-Y Hinata dime ¿con quién iras a la fiesta?-

-Etto… Naruto… etto…-

-No me digas más, Naruto te invito. Demo… ¿Cuándo?, tienes que contármelo todo.-

-Bueno fue ayer, me invito a cenar acepte y me dijo que si lo quería acompañar.-

-Ves Hinata, le gustaste. Te lo dije¡-

-Ojo Sakura, dijo que solo era como amigos- dijo mientras salía del baño llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que realzaba perfectamente el color de sus ojos,

su cabello iba recogido en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos en forma de bucles, definitivamente se veía hermosa.

-Claro, todos dicen lo mismo… es obvio que solo esta tanteando el terreno, y es más entendible ya que solo hace unos días que se conocieron- dijo una Sakura vestida con un vestido color verde jade que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, su cabello iba suelto y peinado de medio lado y con una hermosa flor de cerezo adornándolo.

-Saku… la verdad es… no quiero hacerme ilusiones y menos con alguien que apenas si acabo de conocer.-

Todo estaba listo, los invitados iban llegando de uno en uno, la prensa los atiborraba de preguntas, como odiaba que esos paparazzi se metieran en la intimidad de las personas. Se encontraba asomado desde el barandal que separaba el pequeño pasillo hacia las habitaciones de la nada; observando a los invitados que iban entrando hacia el gran salón. Naruto se veía increíblemente bien con su smoking clásico, lo que lo hacía verse aún más irresistible, su corbata anaranjada un extraño color para un evento y un traje así, pero no podía evitarlo le fascinaba ese color y lo consideraba de la suerte, tal vez sería porque era el único de toda la gama que reflejaba verdaderamente su personalidad, y que lograba transmitir los sentimientos que albergaba dentro de si en ese momento, como por ejemplo esa _Euforia_ que lo embargaba esperando ver a la recién descubierta chica de sus sueños. Al volver a bajar la mirada allí la vio, radiante y hermosa como siempre, pero en esa noche se veía aún más hermosa, bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras reprimiendo la carrera que quería dar hacia ella, sentía como la _euforia_ se apoderaba de si con cada paso que daba. Por fin llego a ella, le sonrió y Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa de esas que solo ella le podía regalar.

Había llegado al fin, ya no había vuelta atrás, al bajar de la limosina sintió como los flashes de las cámaras y el montón de periodistas se abalanzaban sobre si haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo, a las que ella no respondía solo intentaba pasar ante la multitud mientras regalaba sonrisas. Al fin había podido entrar al salón principal cuando lo vio bajando radiantemente las escaleras, se encontraba más guapo que nunca, al darse cuenta de que se acercaba con ese porte tan varonil y principesco a ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Cuando llego a ella le regalo una sonrisa de esas que solo él podía regalarle y ella también le regalo una de esas de las que salían desde el corazón, luego mientras se dirigían hacia el jardín Naruto tomado del brazo por Hinata, él rubio le susurro unas palabras al oído:

-Que hermosa te ves hoy Hinata-chan, definitivamente no hay mujer en el mundo que pueda igualar tu belleza, mi diosa de la luna- Hinata ya de por si ruborizada, no pudo evitar que llegara el rosa de sus mejillas a un color escarlata, es que el solo hecho de que le hablara al oído la había hecho temblar y le había provocado una sensación extraña, entonces recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho una vez _–dicen… que cuando te enamoras sientes como una gran revolución en el estomago, creo que a eso le llaman mariposas.-_ ¿sería posible que eso fuera lo mismo?, ¿serían mariposas lo que sentía?.

_Esa Hinata… ¿Cómo es posible que no se de cuenta de lo que sienten ella y Naruto mutuamente?._ Al llegar al gran salón inmediatamente Naruto había llegado hasta ella, y definitivamente al menos ella, Sakura, pudo darse cuenta de que ambos habían entrado en una atmosfera única, romántica; quien no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba entre esos dos, definitivamente era bastante ciego, tanto como esos dos tontos, ahora tomados de las manos. Estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa que le habían asignado cuando escucho varios suspiros entre las chicas que se encontraban por aquí y por allá, sin duda alguna había llegado Sasuke, últimamente no se lo había podido sacar de la mente, pero eso no significaba que se tenía que comportar como esas niñitas que suspiraban y se derretían por él, no, ella ya había superado esa fase de su vida y no recaería.

Lo vio acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. Acompañado por una pelirroja, _-ha de ser su novia-_ pensó. Ahora que veía bien a la pelirroja, no era fea, y además tenía un buen cuerpo, sin duda alguna era del tipo de Sasuke, alguien que llamaba mucho la atención, ella no podía compararse con esa chica, aunque había adquirido un muy bonito cuerpo seguía siendo esquelética y frentona. Definitivamente no podían compararse.

Llegaron a la fiesta, y bajaron de la limosina, Karin como siempre luciéndose ante las cámaras a costa de él.

–Si, muy pronto abra un nuevo acontecimiento que celebrar, nuestra boda ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?- decía una Karin muy empalagosa, no la soportaba y ahora diciendo que se iban a casar, no era culpa de él si seguía así y debido a eso la caída le dolía más _–una más de porque debo terminar contigo Karin-_pensó Sasuke.

-¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?, ¿Cuándo se comprometieron?- escucho Sasuke que le preguntaba un reportero.

–Por supuesto que si, aunque eso será una sorpresa-respondía Karin, regalando sus mejores sonrisas a la cámara.

Al fin, luego de tantas preguntas y fotografías, habían logrado ingresar al salón principal, definitivamente Naruto se había lucido, siguieron el camino hacia el jardín y allí la vio, estaba hermosa.

–Señor…-escucho que le decía la voz de un chico –acompáñeme por aquí, le indicare su mesa- así hicieron Sasuke y Karin. Siguieron al chico; pero Sasuke no pudo evitar observar que Sakura se encontraba sentada en la mesa… ¿sola?, también se fijo en que la mesa asignada para él solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la de Sakura.

-Amor, ¿Qué tanto miras?- pregunto Karin intentando seguir el rastro de la mirada de Sasuke.

-Nada que importe Karin. Dijo Sasuke con un tono amargo.

-No me hables así- dijo una Karin ofendida.

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable?, soy así y si no te gusta… lárgate-

-¿pero Sasuke?, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Karin sollozando

-Nada, pero creo que es mejor que no llores, creo que de esa forma te humillaras, ahora si me permites tengo unos asuntos que hacer- dijo Sasuke dejándola sola en la mesa.

Definitivamente eso no quedaría así, ella averiguaría lo que le sucedía a Sasuke, esa misma noche.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 horas saludando a los invitados y bailando, entre sonrisas miradas, Hinata se había dado cuenta de que Naruto permanecía con ese brillo de _euforia_ en sus ojos, esa que tiene un niño cuando sus padres acceden a comprarle algo, o cuando un adolescente fanático conocerá a su ídolo; pensándolo bien Naruto era como un niño hiperactivo y eufórico y eso es lo que a Hinata le gustaba más de él.

-Hinata-chan… ¿quieres bailar?- decía Naruto mientras volvía a tomar el brazo de Hinata, la verdad es que se había ausentado dando la excusa de que debía ir al baño. –Es que me gusta mucho esa canción-

-Si, Naruto-Kun, me encantaría- al entrar en la pista se dio cuenta de la suave música. Naruto coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras Hinata lo tomaba de los hombros y posaba su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, moviéndose al compas de la dulce melodía.

-Hinata-chan, me has hecho muy feliz el que accedieras acompañarme esta noche… datte… digo de verdad-

-Naruto, conmigo no tienes porque esconder tu verdadero yo, la verdad es que en las pocas veces que he podido compartir contigo, te he conocido a fondo y eres muy encantador-

-¿de verdad?, ¿piensas eso?- Hinata asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.-Bueno, que puedo decirte, me alegra de que hayas descubierto a mi verdadero yo y que me hayas aceptado tal como soy-

-Naruto, porque debía no aceptarte, si eres una persona admirable. El brillo de _euforia_ que se esconde en tus ojos realmente es algo único-

Sakura observaba la escena conmovida, agradecía que al menos ellos hubiesen descubierto el verdadero amor, era claro que solo necesitaban tiempo para comenzar una relación, tiempo para no quererse separar nunca más.

-disculpe Srta Haruno, ¿puedo tomar asiento o está ocupado?- escucho Sakura que le preguntaba una masculina voz que identifico inmediatamente como la voz de Sasuke.

-Sí, puede tomar asiento ¿Por qué no?- dijo volteándose y dándole la cara al chico que se le había acercado.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-Nada…. Solo no quería bailar, pero creo que eso tu lo entiendes ¿no?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sera… porque trajiste a esa chica y no la has sacado a bailar en ningún momento-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?, ¿Acaso todavía no has madurado y me sigues espiando a hurtadillas?-

-Claro que no Sasuke, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Hmp…-

-Deja ya esos estúpidos monosílabos-

-No-

-Déjalos-

-No hasta que aceptes bailar conmigo esta pieza- dijo con un muy seductor tono de voz.

-_Kamisama ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-, _la había invitado a bailar, cuando el Sasuke Uchiha, no invitaba a bailar a una chica solo porque si; y más cuando no había sacado a bailar en toda la noche a Karin, no es que le importara pero luego le armaría una escenita.-

-Tú Sasuke… invitándome a ¿mi?-

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida acaso no te crees tanto como para compartir solo una pieza conmigo?-

-Está bien, si tanto insistes- Kamisama, ¿Qué había dicho Sakura?, ¿insistir?, ahora si que había caído bajo y solo por una chica, bueno aunque pensándolo bien no era solo una chica, era Sakura, la dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, sus sentidos.

Sasuke se paro y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse, luego de que Sakura tomara el brazo de Sasuke lo cual les había producido otro chispazo se dirigieron a la pista de baile y una vez empezó a sonar la música, que por cierto era una melodía suave muy bonita, empezaron a bailar, sintiendo de vez en cuando pequeños chispazos desprendiéndose de la piel del otro.

Bueno así termina este tercer capitulo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me perdonen por no haber actualizado antes. Por otra parte, quiero agradecerles por tan hermosos reviews, me han hecho muy feliz… si me permiten quisiera responderles a los reviews que me enviaron…

**Ayame2009:** Gracias por tu review, primero que todo. Como puedes ver no coloque esa ansiada escena que esperabas en este cap, más adelante sabrás porque. En cuanto a tu PD estoy de acuerdo con ella, me considero gran seguidora de esa frase. Me alegra mucho el que te haya parecido kawai lo que va de fic y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Naruhina123123456:** de nuevo gracias. Como ves aquí tienes la conti, se que me tarde un poco pero… la uni… he estado súper atareada, es que no tienes idea. Gracias por leer. Tqm amiga.

**Job:** hey…¡ ¿Cómo has estado?. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que hayas leído el fic; pero si, como puedes ver, es Naruto, aunque en un universo alterno, en esencia sigue siendo él. Sigue leyendo, estoy segura de que al menos por el Naruhina te va a gustar.

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon:** Me fascina la idea de que te haya gustado mucho mi fic. Gracias por tu review y por tu favorite story, de verdad me hizo muy feliz. En cuanto al Sasusaku… Karin tiene una carta bajo la manga, luego de lo de la fiesta… ¿Qué será?. Sigue leyendo estoy segura de que te gustara cada vez más y más la historia… como dice Naruto: dattebayo…¡

Gracias también a todas las personas que me dejaron alertas, favoritos y a todas las personas que se tomaron un poco de su preciado tiempo para leer este capitulo. Bueno me despido…

Ya saben que no pueden perderse el próximo capitulo y por favor déjenme un review, para cualquier cosa que deseen, ya sea cualquier curiosidad, sugerencia, comentario, o lo que se les ocurra.

Un beso…. Byyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

LOS QUIEROOOO… DATTEBAYO…¡


	4. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"-_pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Gomen… Gomen… Gomen… Se que me tarde muchisisisisisisimo en actualizar, pero la verdad es que estas ultimas semanas han sido difíciles para mi, he estado presentando los examenes finales y no me quedaba tiempo ni de dormir… dattebayo. Espero que de verdad me disculpen. Sin más aquí les tengo el nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten…

**Cap. 4: Problemas, problemas y más… problemas.**

Al fin la fiesta había llegado a su fin, algunos sirvientes recogían los arreglos florales, las mesas, los equipos de sonido, la gran tarima central; otros se encontraban limpiando todo. El sol ya estaba en su mayor punto y Naruto aún no había podido conciliar el sueño, la noche anterior, sin duda alguna, había sido memorable. Uno de los momentos más gratificantes de la noche había sido cuando él y Hinata se habían despedido, ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla, eso lo alegro pues eso indicaba que iban por un muy buen camino.

Se revolvió bajo las sabanas, pero aún no podía conciliar el sueño, era tan difícil olvidar ese momento. Durante la noche hubieron muchos momentos memorables, y podía jurar de que estuvieron a punto de besarse…

**Flash Back.**

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban solos frente al lago artificial que se encontraba en una de las zonas del jardín de la mansión Uzumaki. La luna se reflejaba de una manera hermosa sobre el lago.

-Hace una muy bonita noche ¿no?- pregunto Naruto, mientras tomaba asiento sobre la grama, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje y colocándola en el suelo para que Hinata tomara asiento a su lado.

-Si es muy bonita Naruto-Kun- dijo Hinata tomando asiento al lado de Naruto y sonrojándose al sentir como el brazo de Naruto se posaba sus hombros.

-¿Sabes qué?... la luna me recuerda a tus ojos-

-¿Sera por eso que me dices "princesa de la luna"?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Si, exactamente, es por eso-

De un momento a otro, se quedaron en silencio y voltearon su rostro, sus miradas recorrían el rostro del otro posándose en sus labios y luego encontrándose. Había una conexión tan hermosa entre ellos, en ese momento. Poco a poco se fueron acercando… y acercando… y cuando estaban a punto de besarse escucharon a alguien que identificaron como la voz de Lee.

-Qué hermoso es cuando en la flor de la juventud se descubre el amor ¿no?- Al escuchar que les hablaban duraron unos segundos más mirándose a los ojos y luego voltearon ambos hacia Lee.

-Por casualidad, ¿alguno de los dos ha visto a mi delicada flor de cerezo, Sakura?-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y ante esto Lee respondió:

-Bueno, pues… disculpen la intromisión- y dicho esto se fue.

Volvieron a posar su mirada sobre el otro, pero ya el momento se había perdido. Él aún estando perdido en los ojos perlados de su acompañante cuando escucho que esta le decía…

-Naruto-kun creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta-

-Como ordene mi princesa- dicho esto se levanto y ayudo a que Hinata se levantara, recogió su chaqueta se la coloco luego de sacudirla y se dirigieron nuevamente a la fiesta-.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Pero ese momento definitivamente le había hecho pensar, y la verdad era que cada vez esa chica le gustaba más.

Había pasado toda la noche evitando a Karin luego de invitar a bailar a Sakura, evitando que la pelirroja le armara una escenita en plena fiesta, ni siquiera la había llevado a su casa, sabía que eso no era de caballeros pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento que digamos, prefería evitar peleas.

Se levanto de su cama, busco una toalla en su armario y se dirigió al baño, en donde se metió en la bañera para darse un largo y relajante baño. Mientras pensaba en Sakura… ¿Qué rayos serian esos chispazos que sentía cada vez que se tocaban o que tan solo su piel rozaba la de ella?, no lo sabía pero lo descubriría, tarde o temprano sería así, y esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde.

-Hinata, mi padre quiere hablar contigo, esta al teléfono-

-Ok, Hanabi, pásamelo mientras termino de ver estos balances, por favor-

Hinata tomo el teléfono que le pasaba Hanabi y se lo acerco a su oído…

-Mochi… mochi…-

-Hinata me escuchas-

-Si, papá te escucho-

-Bien, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Bien, cuando regrese a Japón conocerás a alguien-

-¿Cuál es el favor?-

-Hinata… es importante-

-Papá, ve directo al grano-

-Hinata, conocerás a tu prometido- al escuchar la última palabra de su padre, sintió como su cerebro dejaba de funcionar, su respiración se cortaba, su corazón se desplomaba y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Que cuando regrese conocerás a tu prometido-

-¿Cuándo regresas?- pregunto casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero si todo se da de manera rápida, creo que en menos de tres meses estoy allá.-

-Ok padre, entonces nos vemos- y sin más corto la comunicación, quedando como una autómata.

-Hermana… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto una muy sorprendida y asustada Hanabi, la verdad es que nunca había visto a su hermana así y eso la aterraba, pues solo significaba malas noticias.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hanabi se desplomo sobre el sillón y empezó a llorar; a llorar como nunca había hecho, a excepción de la muerte de su madre, aunque pensándolo bien tenían algo en común pues esta era la muerte de un amor floreciente. Hanabi corrió a abrazarla dejando todas sus fuerzas en ello, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba unos números, puso el auricular en su oído mientras abrazaba a su hermana uno… dos… tres tonos y luego…

-Mochi… mochi…- se escucho que decía una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, ¿Neji-san?, ¿eres tú?-

-Dime Hanabi; ¿sucede algo?-

-Si veras… es que Hinata hablo con papá hace un momento y ahora no para de llorar, ven rápido por favor, no sé qué le pasa y me estoy asustando-.

-Hanabi, en unos segundos estoy allá- dijo Neji y corto la comunicación.

Escucho que el timbre de su departamento había sonado unas cuantas veces, pero no quería abrirle a nadie, estaba tan cansado. El timbre sonó una vez más y fue la gota que derramó el vaso; se levantó de mala gana de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla vio como una furiosa pelirroja entraba a su departamento de buenas a primeras, y lanzaba su cartera y su abrigo sobre una mesa, mientras lo miraba con mala cara y le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba.

-Cálmate Karin, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Sasuke con cierta flojera en su voz.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE AYER?-

-Recuérdame… ¿que te hice ayer?-

-DEJAMÉ VER… PRIMERO TE COMPORTAS DISTANTE CONMIGO, LUEGO NO ME SACAS A BAILAR EN TODA LA NOCHE Y EN CAMBIO SACAS A BAILAR A ESA PELO DE CHICLE, Y TERCERO DEJAS QUE ME REGRESE SOLA A CASA-

-Pues bien… te responderé… primero tu me tienes harto, además no me causo gracia lo que le dijiste a los medios, segundo esa pelo de chicle tiene nombre y si la saque a bailar a ella y no a ti es porque es más agradable que tú, y tercero si acaso no te das cuenta creo que necesitas lentes, y no precisamente de sol… me tienes harto, así que terminamos-

-¿QUÉ ME ESTAS DICIENDO?, ¿TERMINAR?-

-Si, lo que oíste y ahora por favor vete… tengo cosas más importantes que estar escuchando a cierta histérica-

-Esta bien Sasuke…. Me voy… pero cuando vuelvas a mi suplicando regresar, créeme que te ira mal… muy mal.- Dicho esto tomo su cartera y su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, Sasuke le abrió la puerta y Karin salió, no sin antes decirle…

-Adiós… Sasuke- y propiciarle una fuerte cachetada. Mientras bajaba hacia el estacionamiento pensaba –_Sasuke te arrepentiras lo juro… y en cuanto a ti gata igualada_, _ya probaras una cucharada de lo que se llama venganza-_.

Por fin se había librado de Karin, ahora ya podía dedicarse por completo a indagar que eran esos extraños chispazos, y si eso le exigía estar todo el tiempo posible junto a Sakura, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las mesitas de la cafetería mientras comía, cuando Ino Yamanaka, una de sus colegas dentro del hospital, rubia y de ojos azules; con quien en ciertas ocasiones tenía roces, queriéndose superar una a la otra; se sentó a almorzar a su lado, desplegando una famosa revista de chismes.

-Sakura, por lo que veo te divertiste bastante en la fiesta de ayer-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No se nota, la fiesta de Uzumaki según esta y otras revistas fue la fiesta del año-

-Ino… siempre dicen eso-.

-¡Sakura… mira lo que dice aquí…¡- dijo Ino mientras le mostraba el gran enunciado que decía "Sasuke Uchiha comprometido".-No puedo creer que ese hombre tan sexy se haya comprometido con esa tipa.-

Sakura había caído en especie de shock, luego de unos minutos se recupero y pensó –_esas revistas siempre inventan cosas, por algo son revistas de chismes, y seguro solo lo dicen porque llego a la fiesta con esa pelirroja-._ Pero aún así no pudo evitar que una duda se formara en su corazón por lo que le pidió a Ino que le prestara la revista.

**Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Comprometido?**

Según una declaración dada por la misma novia de Uchiha, Ureshino Karin, la famosa actriz, ambos enamorados saltaran al agua. No nos quisieron dar fecha específica, pero la actriz afirmó que sería muy pronto. Así que a los enamorados les deseamos mucha suerte con sus planes de boda… ¡

Sakura estaba que no se lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, entonces…. ¿Por qué le había insistido tanto en bailar?, ¿acaso era solo para burlarse de ella?, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él y solo quiso jugar con sus sentimientos?. Colocó la revista sobre la mesa y mientras su cerebro se llenaba de interrogantes parecidas y sus grandes ojos jades se llenaban de lágrimas, sin darse cuenta y de manera automática corrió hacia su auto y condujo hasta su casa, al abrir la puerta corrió hacia su habitación y se desplomo sobre su cama, y ahora que se encontraba allí, lloro con libertad, como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta deshidratarse y quedarse profundamente dormida.

-¿CÓMO QUE VOY A CASARME? Y MÁS ¿CÓMO VOY A CASARME CON UNA PERFECTA EXTRAÑA?- gritaba Naruto a su padre por el teléfono.

-Naruto esto se planifico desde tu nacimiento y no permitiré que por tu inmadurez se arruinen nuestros planes-

-¿NUESTROS PLANES?-

-Si Naruto, nuestros planes- dijo Minato Uzumaki haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nuestros"-es por el bien de la empresa-

-DEMO… SI LA EMPRESA ESTA EXCELENTE-

-Si Naruto, pero para que se mantenga así debemos dar todo de nosotros-

-¿Y QUE MÁS QUIERES QUE DE?-

-TODO NARUTO, TODO- dijo Minato, por primera vez levantando la voz- ahora como ya te dije en menos de 3 meses estoy allá para que conozcas a tu futura prometida, no hagas algo imprudente, adiós Naruto- y cortó.

Definitivamente esa noticia había sido horrible para él, lo había frustrado, el no se quería casar, no con esa tipa a la que no conocía; y para más colmo ahora que tenia a Hinata se sentía peor que peor. _-estúpida fortuna, estúpida empresa, estúpida boda, estúpido trato, estúpido padre, estúpido nacimiento, estúpido… él-_. No sabía ni como, ni qué, pero definitivamente haría algo para no tener que casarse con esa desconocida.

-Hinata-sama… ¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Neji.

-Si, Hinata-chan ¿Qué te sucede?, estas asustándome- preguntó Hanabi. Ambos estaban muy preocupados, definitivamente no soportaban ver a Hinata de esa forma.

-Por favor, Kaede, tráele un té, a ver si así se calma- dijo Neji.

-Si, por favor Kaede haz lo que Neji dice- Hanabi solo repetía lo que Neji decía, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada. Kaede, una de las sirvientas de más confianza de la casa había salido en una minicarrera a preparar el té para Hinata, mientras Hanabi y Neji intentaban a duras penas tratar de calmarla.

Una vez Hinata se hubo tomado el té, les explico que sucedía todavía entre pequeños sollozos.

-Demo… Hinata tú… ¿ya amas a alguien?, porque si es así papá no te puede obligar-

-Hanabi-sama, temo que aunque Hinata-sama ya amara a alguien, si es por el bien de la empresa, su padre de igual forma la obligaría a casarse-

-Demo… no puede obligarla ¿o sí?-

-Sí, puede, tiene maneras de manipularla… a ambas-

-Demo…-

-No hay demos… onee-chan; simplemente es así- dijo una Hinata más tranquila.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho, no me puedo casar yo, a mi no me dolería tanto como a ti- dijo Hanabi tratando de disminuir el dolor que sentía su hermana en ese momento.

-No, Hanabi, no hay nada por hacer, si papá lo quiere así, hagamos lo que hagamos, tarde o temprano, será así-

-Demo… ¿no crees que es mejor tarde que temprano?-

-Si Hanabi, esperemos que papá también piense así- dijo Hinata entre respingos.

Definitivamente ese día había sido muy… muy largo para todos. Lleno de problemas, problemas y más… problemas.

Bueno, gracias por estar pendiente del fic, y de verdad espero que me dejen reviews. Gracias a:

**Naruhina123123456:** Primero que nada gracias por tu alerta. Bueno gracias por todos esos halagos, la verdad es que tu y todas aquellas personas que me escriben o solo leen hacen que se me eleve el ego, y que además me de una euphoria tan enorme como aquella que demuestra Naruto en sus ojos, y que lo identifica. No sabes lo que me costo escribir el fic… pero tuvo sus recompensas. Y si esta súper mi nuevo apodo, me gusto mucho… dattebayo…

**Kari takaishi Yagami-Pollomon:** Bueno, que te puedo decir, la verdad es que si, soy fan del sasusaku, pero también me gusta muchísimo el naruhina; creo que del anime esas dos parejas son mis favoritas. Como ves este capi no tuvo mucho sasusaku, pero en cierto capi si me concentre mas en ellos. Por lo de otras parejas, creo que no te puedo complacer al menos por el momento, pues ya el fic lo tengo escrito y la verdad es que no se como hacer para integrar alguna otra. Lo que si te puedo decir es que tengo el proyecto de otro fic y aquí si pondré muchas parejas como el Shikaino, nejiten, Konohana… todo depende de mi creatividad y de la trama.

**Ayame2009:** Bueno, la verdad, es que no sabes cuanto me alegro el que te hubiese conmovido tanto el capi y sobretodo el que te haya levantado el ánimo. Lo de Karin ya lo veras, me costo mucho escribir ese capi pero creo que lo hice bien. Y en cuanto a lo de hablar por msm cuando quieras estoy al pendiente, solo mándame tu msm por review y nos ponemos en contacto ¿te parece?. Gracias por tu favorito.

Gracias también a **tuga82**, a **IINoirKitsuneII** por sus favoritos, a **Vicma** (querida amiga gracias por seguir el fic), y a todos aquellos que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia, en la cual puse todo mi empeño, amor e imaginación.

Y si quieren leer algún otro fic de su estimada servidora, no duden en entrar a:

**Más allá de un destino.**

**Loops that give life **de **Dubrione Potter.**

Ojo, esto si también siguen la historia de Harry Potter, bueno sin más me despido… sayo…..


	5. Producto de los celos

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"-_pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Hellooooooo…! Se que me ausente un poco y que de seguro querrán asesinarme pero antes de que lo hagan tengo una muy buena razón: my computer murio, asi de sencillo, quería morir, pero bueno… aqu estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo cap que espero que disfruten.

…Por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD…

**Cap. 5: Producto de los celos.**

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes, un mes desde que casi había muerto, y lo peor del caso es que todavía no entendía por qué. Sakura se encontraba recostada en una camilla, tenía una vía agarrada en su brazo izquierdo, sinceramente nunca le habían gustado esas cosas a pesar de ser médico y vestía una bata de hospital. Aún intentaba recordar que rayos había sucedido, pero lo único que recordaba era….

**Flash Back.**

Sakura se encontraba en su departamento, en Konoha, una aldea que quedaba hacia las afueras de Japón. Había decidido pasar ese fin de semana allí, concentrándose en el nuevo proyecto de investigación que tenía: "la regeneración de neuronas". Mientras desmantelaba el microscopio, entre otras cosas que le ayudarían en su investigación, escuchó que sonaba el timbre una, dos, tres veces. Como dicen a la tercera es la vencida, y cuando ya iba a sonar por cuarta vez, Sakura abrió la puerta.

-Así que por fin te encontré gata igualada-

-Perdón, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿A qué se refiere?-

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta que no te queda- y dicho esto Karin le propicio un fuerte golpe que por poco no esquiva.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto una Sakura muy confundida

Karin ya no la soportaba más, así que la agarro por el cabello con una mano y con otra le propiciaba fuertes puñetazos. Sakura no era tonta, a pesar de que no quería rebajarse al nivel de Karin, no se iba a dejar, así que como pudo también empezó a golpear a la pelirroja, tratándosela de quitar de encima. Entre golpes y golpes, pasó algo inesperado, Sakura cayó rodando por las escaleras, y de repente lo vio todo negro.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y de allí no recordaba más nada, hasta hace unos días que, por fin, había recuperado el sentido. Cuando abrió sus grandes ojos jades, vio a un Sasuke bastante preocupado, colocando unas flores de cerezo en el florero que había en la mesita al lado de su camilla. Que irónico, ahora él era quien le traía flores a ella.

Todos los días posteriores a que ella despertara, Sasuke iba y le llevaba flores, pero ella no quería saber nada de él. No ahora que… iba a casarse. Sasuke trataba de hablarle pero siempre que iba ella o se hacia la dormida o simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Karin, solo vengo a informarte que en caso de que consigas salir de esta mierda, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar ni a Sakura ni a mi, ¿me oyes?- dijo un Sasuke furioso.

-Demo… Sasuke-kun…-

-Me oíste ya, y tengo la seguridad de que te pudrirás en esta mierda- dijo Sasuke. Estaba furioso, muy furioso, odiaba a Karin con todas sus fuerzas por su culpa casi había perdido a Sakura…

**Flash Back.**

Por fin había podido sonsacarle a Naruto donde se encontraba Sakura, pues él y Hinata eran los únicos que sabían en donde se encontraba. Sabía que Sakura

no quería ni hablarle, ni verle, y él no sabía porque demonios.

Conducía con rapidez hacia Konoha, quería decirle tantas cosas, y a la vez no sabía que decir; ni siquiera él sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos, _¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento?_.

Al fin había llegado al departamento de Sakura. Estaciono su coche y bajo de él, subió hasta el departamento de la pelirrosada, pero tocaba y tocaba el timbre y nada que salía, _¿será que no estaba en casa?_; un mal presentimiento le llegó al corazón, y entendió que debía caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Al llegar logro divisar a Karin sentada en el piso con la cabeza en sus rodillas y balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. _-¿Qué hace Karin aquí?_- y entonces divisó un rastro de sangre sobre las escaleras, le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió un vacio en el estomago, algo no estaba bien, siguió el rastro y cuando finalizó se encontraba el cuerpo de Sakura inerte, moreteado y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca; al verla así, tan indefensa…. no sabía qué hacer, se quedo en shock; entonces pensó _–Lo primero es llamar a una ambulancia-_ y así lo hizo en muy poco tiempo llego la ambulancia, montaron a Sakura y el se fue con ella.

Mientras iba en la ambulancia, rezaba porque a Sakura no le pasara nada, y entonces decidió llamar a la policía, esa rata de Karin debía pagar. Al llegar al hospital bajo corriendo de la ambulancia, e iba acompañando a la camilla no quería dejar a Sakura sola, pero llego a un punto en donde los médicos no lo dejaban pasar…

-¿SABE QUIEN SOY?, DE VERAS, ¿SABE QUIEN SOY?- gritaba un Sasuke desesperado.

-Sr Uchiha, por favor, cálmese-

-Pero es que no entiende, debo estar con ella, tengo que estar con ella-

-Sr Uchiha, cálmese o le pondremos un calmante-

-No me importa- dijo Sasuke mientras se escabullía de los médicos e intentaba ingresar a donde tenían a Sakura. Era horrible lo que sentía, sentía como si se ahogara, necesitaba a alguien de confianza allí. Así que llamó a Naruto, quien en poco tiempo llegó acompañado de Hinata.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó un Naruto bastante preocupado.

-Es Sakura…-

¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?- grito Naruto alarmado.

-yo nada, fue la rata de Karin, ella la empujó por las escaleras, y cayó desde mucha altura-

-Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-sama, creo que deberían tranquilizarse- dijo una Hinata muy preocupada y al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?- preguntó Naruto desesperado.

-Hasta ahora no tienen noticias, y a lo mejor como no somos familia tampoco nos la darán-

-Entonces… ¿llamamos a los padres de Sakura-chan?-

-Sería lo más adecuado-

-Bien, ¿Quién tiene su número?-

-Naruto-Kun, yo puedo localizarlos-

-Bien, Hinata-

Hinata llamó al padre de Sakura, Kotaru Haruno, y ni bien se entero de la noticia subió junto con su esposa en su helicóptero y llego rápidamente al hospital. Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke seguían hablando de la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió con Karin?-

-Llame a la policía, en este momento debe encontrarse en la comisaria espero que se pudra en la cárcel-.

Por fin habían llegado los padres de Sakura, venían lo más preocupados que los padres pueden estar por los hijos y más, Ami Haruno, venia al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Los médicos les han dado noticias?- preguntó Kotaru.

-No, dicen que no nos pueden dar ningún tipo de información porque no somos familia-

-Muy bien Sasuke, y muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de Sakura hasta ahora-

-No tiene nada de que agradecerme Kotaru-sama-

Al ver pasar a una enfermera Amu le preguntó en seguida la situación de su hija.

-No soy quien, para propiciarles esa información, pero si gustan llamare a uno de los médicos que atienden el caso-

El médico llegó, pero Sasuke al verlo supo inmediatamente que las cosas iban mal.

-Sres Haruno, lo siento mucho, pero su hija a caído en coma, es estable, pero puede que probablemente sobreviva o puede que pase lo peor, lo siento mucho-

Ante esto Hinata y Ami rompieron nuevamente en llanto, Kotaru se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, Naruto quedó en shock, pero él, Sasuke, simplemente no podía creerlo, tenía que verla, verla con sus propios ojos.

-¿Puedo verla?, por favor-

-Lo dudo, solo pueden verla sus familiares más cercanos-

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, debía verla en ese momento –Es que yo soy su prometido- dijo sin pensar lo que había dicho. Mientras las demás personas presentes se quedaban heladas.

-¿su prometido?-

-Si, lo que dije, yo soy el prometido de Sakura, así que más le vale que me la deje ver- dijo un Sasuke más seguro de lo que había dicho.

El médico lo hizo pasar hacia la habitación donde tenían a Sakura y al verla allí, en su estado, tomó su mano y sintió un ligero chispazo, y entonces mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su lagrimal y resbalaba por su mejilla hasta caer en la mano de Sakura, lo supo; supo lo que hasta entonces no entendía, la razón de porque se producían esos chispazos entre ellos, sus sentidos llenos de la esencia de Sakura, el no poder sacarla de su mente, él Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado, enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

Después de eso todos los días asistía al hospital, le llevaba flores de cerezo, y se quedaba allí junto a ella por largo tiempo, siempre rotando su turno con los padres de Sakura y con sus amigos más cercanos. Hasta que un día un milagro había sucedido Sakura había despertado, sintió como su corazón se había librado de un gran peso.

-Sakura ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿necesitas algo?-

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a visitarte-

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-

-Están en el hotel descansando un poco, ayer pasaron toda la noche despiertos, cuidándote-

-Bien…- y dicho esto no le volvió a hablar.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sakura estaba distante y… él, Sasuke, no entendía porque, ¿Qué le había hecho?. Aún así seguía yendo a verla todos los días, aunque ella no le hablara, no le mirara, de hecho lo ignorara por completo; pues él siempre estaría allí para ella, para lo que ella necesitara; él nunca la abandonaría.

Ese día como todos volvió a ir, como de costumbre colocó flores de cerezo en el florero que se encontraba al lado de la camilla de Sakura y se sentó en el sofá, viéndola dormir, esperando que ella despertara.

-Buenos días, Sakura- dijo Sasuke al notar que la pelirosa había despertado.

-Buenos días, Sasuke- respondió Sakura, y lo hizo porque ya necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber que había sucedido, y porque había sucedido, y él además de Ureshino, eran los únicos que podían explicárselo.

-Hasta que por fin, te dignas a hablarme-

-Si te hable es porque necesito respuestas- dijo Sakura, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la camilla a su lado.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Primero ¿Qué rayos hacia tu prometida en mi departamento?-

-Ok, para comenzar nunca fue mi prometida, es mi exnovia, y según sus declaraciones fue para vengarse de ti porque según ella, fue por tu culpa que yo termine nuestra relación.

-¿Qué rayos hacías tu en mi departamento?-

-Solo, quería explicarte, algo de lo que recientemente me habñía dado cuenta-

-¿Por qué se quería vengar tu exnovia de mi?-

-Te lo acabo de decir Sakura, según ella tú fuiste la culpable de que termináramos-

-¿Y se puede saber porque yo?-

-Bien, resulta que nuestra relación ya iba en picada, yo ya no la soportaba, por lo que me comportaba distante con ella, además te invite a bailar a ti esa noche, ¿recuerdas?, eso le causo celos y para colmo no la lleve a su casa-.

-¿Qué me paso?-

-Karin y tú se pelearon, y ella te empujo por las escaleras, rodaste por ellas, y caíste en un coma profundo.-

-Sasuke…-

-Dime...- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura, justo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el día en que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Que tuve que ver yo con que ustedes terminaran-

Era la oportunidad perfecta de que Sasuke le explicara lo que sentía y esa oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

-Bien Sakura, tuviste que ver de una manera poco común, resulta que… yo ya estaba deseando terminar con Karin, pero al verte de nuevo y sentir unos chispazos cada vez que nos tocábamos o siquiera nos rozábamos…-

-¿tú también los sientes?- dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo.

-Si Sakura, yo también los siento desde nuestro primer encuentro, en muchos años; lo cierto es que tú te fuiste metiendo poco a poco en mi mente y tu esencia inundaba mis sentidos y esos constantes chispazos, y simplemente al sentir que te perdería me di cuenta de que me enamore de ti.-

-Entonces Sasuke…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Sasuke había posado dulcemente, lo cual era raro en él, sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndose en un beso que solo podría describirse como perfecto. Al faltarles el aire se separaron, pero sus miradas se encontraron y así duraron largo tiempo.

Bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado el cap…. Por otra parte me gustaría agradecerle a todos aquellos que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi fic, y especialmente a aquellos que me dejaron alertas, favoritos y reviews:

**kari Takaishi Yagami-Pollomon: **Hola, primero que todo gracias por tu review y por tu story alert, la verdad es que como ya sabes no puedo revelar nada sobre la historia antes de que suceda, por eso no puedo asegurarte nada, solo puedo decirte que te sorprenderás con lo que se viene, con respecto a ese tema. Gracias por tus halagos y espero que también te hayan gustado mis otros fics.

**Naruhina123123456:** Bueno… bueno… gracias por los halagos y por el review. La verdad es que el fic ya lo tengo terminado. Solo me falta publicarlo, pero como estoy de viaje no se si pueda publicar otro cap hasta después del 04 de enero; pero prometo mejorar en otros fics venideros; ya tengo varios proyectos en mente…!

Y por último pero no menos importante, gracias a… **uzumaki hyuuga kimiko** por su favorite story.

Ahora si me despido, esperando que sigan disfrutando mucho de sus vacaciones, que les haya gustado el cap y que me dejen un review. Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo… Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	6. El secuestro

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"-_pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Hola a todos… espero que no se hayan enfadado conmigo… Como verán no he abandonado el fic, ni tengo pensado hacerlo. Pues primero porque es mi regalo hacia una persona muy querida por mi, mi amiga, Naruhina123123456.

Por otra parte, quiero excusarme, siento que es una necesidad; siento no haber publicado antes, de verdad, pero es que estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil, solo con la universidad se me va un tiempo enorme, y además de eso con cada día que pasa, cada vez voy adquiriendo más responsabilidades. Lo que hace que todo sea más complicado…

Bueno, pero para no aburrirlos y no hacer esperar más este capi, el cual han estado esperando, los dejo… nos leemos al final de capi…

**Cap. 6: El secuestro.**

Se encontraba en su oficina arreglando los últimos detalles del balance de fin de mes, feliz porque Sakura se encontraba bien y felizmente enamorada de Sasuke. Triste por su propio destino, incierto, al saber que tenía que casarse con un perfecto desconocido. Sonó el teléfono y contesto…

-Srta. Hyuga, ¿me puedo retirar?, ¿no necesita nada más?- dijo su secretaria por el auricular.

-No Akisa, muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte- dijo Hinata cortando la comunicación.

Generalmente no le gustaba quedarse sola en la empresa, le daba pánico, pero eso era mejor que llegar a su casa y tener que elegir el color de las flores o probarse vestidos. El cielo estaba nublado, reflejando sus sentimientos, no había luna, lo que ella interpretaba como falta de esperanza, pues sus ojos desde el día en que se entero de su boda arreglada dejaron de brillar con esa chispa especial.

Terminó los balances, se levantó de su asiento y miro por la ventana; pudo notar que llovía, definitivamente el tiempo no podía reflejar mejor sus sentimientos. Apagó las luces de su oficina, desconecto todos los equipos eléctricos y bajo hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su cartera, así que subió de nuevo a su oficina abrió la puerta y tomo su cartera la cual estaba encima del escritorio. Al darse media vuelta para salir de su oficina se fijo en que la puerta estaba cerrada, habría podido jurar de que la había dejado abierta, se acerco a la puerta y de repente… sintió como mientras un brazo la sujetaba fuertemente, alguien hacia que inhalara una especie de polvo que la dejo inconsciente ¿Qué rayos y centellas pasaba?.

Naruto se encontraba almorzando en Ichiraku's, mientras veía las noticias en

el pequeño televisor del restaurante, y por último…

Hinata Hyuga, la famosa hija del empresario Hiashi Hyuga, líder de la empresa Hyuga Corporation especializada en tecnología robótica, ha sido secuestrada hasta ahora no se tiene ninguna noticia, pero si alguien sabe algo por favor no dude en comunicarse a los siguientes números…

Naruto se encontraba en shock, Hinata… secuestrada. Pagó a Ichiraku's y salió como un bólido hacia la mansión Hyuga, no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados y tal vez ellos tuvieran más información que la poca que el noticiero había proporcionado.

Sasuke había escuchado las noticias, e iba rápidamente hacia la habitación de Sakura, _-ojala no haya escuchado las noticias-_, porque a pesar de que ese día le daban de alta, el médico le había dicho que no se podía alterar. Al llegar a la habitación Sakura, quien ya estaba lista estaba por salir de allí con sus maletas.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estas bien?-

-No Sasuke- dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas –a Hinata la han secuestrado, necesito que me lleves a la mansión Hyuga-

-Esta bien Sakura, pero recuerda que no te puedes alterar-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me altere?, ¿acaso no sabes la gravedad del asunto?-

-Te entiendo Sakura, pero si te alteras puedes recaer y no queremos eso ¿verdad?, además Hinata te necesita más sana que enferma, así que…-

-Esta bien Sasuke, tienes razón, pero llévame a la casa de Hinata, necesitó saber si ya tienen noticias de ella-

La casa de los Hyuga era un completo caos, los medios de comunicación, estancados en las puertas que daban paso a la mansión no dejaban que los autos pasasen, los sirvientes andaban de aquí para allá, y Neji y Hanabi se encontraban al borde del colapso, mientras Hiashi Hyuga llegaba en un helicóptero.

Naruto estaba al borde los estúpidos medios no se apartaban. –Por kamisama… ya apártense o les lanzó el auto encima- decía Naruto más eufórico que nunca.

Al fin llegó la policía y entre los guardias de seguridad de la casa, lograron poner orden. Haciendo que por fin Naruto pudiera ingresar a la mansión.

Más atrás, llegaron Sakura y Sasuke, Sakura tratando de calmarse y Sasuke atento ante cualquier manifestación de recaída por parte de Sakura.

-Papá…- dijo Hanabi llorando y corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre al bajar este del helicóptero. Este abrazo a Hanabi mientras se dirigía a Neji…

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Según lo que dice Akisa, la secretaria de Hinata, quien fue la última en salir antes de Hinata, fue que todo estaba normal, de hecho ella había revisado y no había nada extraño-.

-¿Las cintas de seguridad?-

-Ya las revisaron, pero fueron interrumpidas justo después de que Akisa salió de la empresa.-

-¿La policía ha llegado a alguna conclusión?-

-Nos preguntaron si existía alguien en su contra, pero que yo conozca no hay nadie que les quiera hacer daño y menos a Hinata. Entonces dijeron que hay que esperar a que hicieran "la llamada".-

-Bien, muchas gracias por hacerte cargo Neji-

Inmediatamente Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a donde se encontraba Neji, mientras Neji, quien solo conocía a Sakura, les explicaba lo que sabia.

-Entonces… ¿no hay mucho por hacer?- pregunto Sakura aún intentando tranquilizarse.

-Temo que no- decía Neji.

-Demo… debe haber algo que podamos hacer no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados… dattebayo-

-Naruto, que no escuchas, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- decía Sasuke.

-Pero, por favor pasen… esperemos adentro- dijo Neji invitándolos a pasar.

Una vez adentro esperaban y esperaban que sonara el teléfono. Hasta que el martes por fin sonó…. Quien contesto fue Hiashi pero tenia el altavoz, así que todos pudieron escuchar.

-mochi… mochi…-

-¿Con quién hablo?- preguntó Hiashi con autoridad.

-Ya te olvidaste de mi, pero que rápido olvidas a los amigos ¿eh?- dijo una voz de hombre a través del auricular.

-¿Quién es?-

-Bueno eso no viene al caso, llame porque tu linda hija quería hablar contigo- ante esto él sujeto le coloco el auricular en el oído a Hinata, mientras le señalaba lo que tenia que decir.

-Hinata ¿me escuchas?, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hiashi bastante preocupado.

-No, papá, es horrible estar aquí, tengo miedo, por favor haz lo que él dice-

Ya no aguantaban más y menos al escuchar a Hinata, Sakura y Hanabi empezaron a llorar desesperada, Naruto se lleno de ira, Neji se encontraba en shock, Sasuke quien no la conocía muy bien estaba preocupado, y su padre era un poema, al borde de las lagrimas y rojo de la ira.

-Hinata, Hinata…-

-Ya oíste, quiero que me entregues nada más y nada menos que tu gran conjunto de empresas en América y Europa, sino lo haces o traes a la policía le puedes decir adiós a tu bebita, tienes hasta el jueves- y dicho esto corto la comunicación.

-Fue imposible rastrear la llamada- escuchó Hiashi que decía uno de los funcionarios antes de desplomarse en el sofá.

Llego el jueves y fue a rescatar a Hinata una comisión formada por Naruto, quien había formado un completo escándalo y además a Hiashi le pareció buena idea por razones que nadie entendió; Sakura, la mejor amiga de Hinata y además medico; Sasuke, quien había dicho que si Sakura iba el también, pues Sakura aún se encontraba bastante débil; y Neji, en lugar de Hiashi, pues temían que a Hiashi le pudiera pasar algo, y además como tío y sobrino se parecían bastante, se contrato a un maquillador profesional para hacerlo lucir más viejo, y cuando hubo acabado parecía que Hiashi se estuviera viendo en un espejo.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, sonó el celular de Hiashi, y Neji contestó, la misma voz de días atrás, le indico en donde se encontrarían y los 4 siguieron sus instrucciones al pie de la letra; al llegar vieron al hombre sosteniendo por el cuello a Hinata con una mano y con la otra apuntando su yugular con una navaja.

Naruto al instante reconoció al hombre, él había sido uno de los asistentes de su padre y lo había embaucado escapando con una buena parte de la fortuna Uzumaki, esa fue una de las razones que hicieron que su padre y él se hubiesen ido a Sidney.

-Naruto- dijo una Hinata entre sollozos.

-Nagato…-

-Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí, Naruto Uzumaki…, por favor saluda a tu tío Nagato- dijo en tono burlón- ¿Qué grande estas chico? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Nagato… suéltala… ahora- dijo Naruto mientras la furia se acumulaba dentro de si.

-Demo… ¿por qué? si nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ¿a que si Hinata?.-

-NAGATO SUELTALA-

-o si no ¿qué me harás?-

-Bien tú te lo buscaste- dijo un Naruto con una furia burbujeante. Salió corriendo hacia Nagato mientras su puño se ponía en posición, Naruto no controlaba su cuerpo, su cuerpo lo controlaba a él.

Nagato al ver que Naruto se dirigía con tanta velocidad y con el puño levantado hacia el soltó a Hinata y empuño su navaja, pero al soltar a Hinata corto parte de su yugular, lo que provoco que Hinata cayera inconsciente y la sangre en forma de hemorragia saliera de su cuello.

Mientras Naruto y Nagato peleaban, Sasuke y Neji intentaban separarlos y Sakura intentaba parar la hemorragia de Hinata y llamar a una ambulancia.

Al llegar la ambulancia, la policía que los había ido a escoltar se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido, y entonces tomaron acciones, bajaron de sus autos los funcionarios y arrestaron a Nagato. Mientras los camilleros subían a Hinata a la ambulancia quien iba acompañada por Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Neji.

Llegaron a uno de los hospitales pertenecientes a la familia Haruno por lo que la misma Sakura pudo hacerse cargo de Hinata. Entro a quirófano con ella y empezó a tratar de controlar la hemorragia, eso era lo primero, mientras pensaba –_Hinata, por favor no te mueras, no te nos mueras Hinata_-.

Mientras tanto afuera Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, se encontraban muy preocupados, Naruto se había puesto histérico para que lo dejaran pasar a quirófano pero no se lo habían permitido, así que tuvo que quedarse esperando noticias de Sakura. Al fin Sakura había salido del quirófano, pero venia con una cara que reflejaba que algo malo había pasado lo que a Naruto y a Neji, de hecho hasta a el mismo Sasuke los puso peor.

-Hinata, ella está mal-

-¿Cómo que está mal?- preguntaba un Naruto descontrolado-

-Naruto, cálmate, sino te pondrán un calmante-

-Esta bien, pero dinos ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ella esta inconsciente, no quiere despertar y no tiene casi signos vitales- dijo Sakura llorando, mientras Sasuke la abrazaba.

-Pero hay posibilidades de que sobreviva ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si, Naruto, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar-

-¿Puedo verla?-

-Naruto, ven, te hare pasar- Sakura fue y lo hizo pasar, Naruto tomo asiento al lado de Hinata mientras lloraba silenciosamente y le decía lo mucho que ella significaba para él, cuanto la quería, pero sobre todo le rogaba que no se muriera.

Paso mucho tiempo, en el cual Naruto no sabía lo que era vivir, se la mantenía en el hospital, casi no dormía, nunca tenía apetito, se le veía mal, lo único que quería era estar al lado de Hinata. El día en que justamente se cumplían 3 meses desde que Hinata había ingresado en la clínica, ya no tenían esperanzas pero sucedió un milagro; los signos vitales de Hinata empezaron a mejorar, y al cabo de dos semanas ya Hinata había despertado, estaba mejor, eso a Naruto le devolvió la vida, le devolvió el brillo especial que tenían sus ojos al volver a ver los ojos perlados de su princesa de la luna, y Hinata al devolverle la mirada pudo observar que en los ojos de Naruto se observaba ese brillo de euforia, ahora más profundo que nunca.

-Naruto-Kun-

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- dijo Naruto con tono eufórico.

-Si, ¿Qué… paso?-

-Te hirió Nagato y te dejo al borde de la muerte- Naruto respondió ya más calmado.

-Mi padre perdió…-

-No Hinata, no se perdió nada-

-¿Por qué te ves tan mal?-

-Por que estaba preocupado por ti-

-Naruto-Kun… gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por quererme tanto- y ante esto Naruto no pudo reprimir el darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Si Hinata, pero no tienes nada de que agradecerme, porque es algo natural el que yo te ame tanto como te amo-

-Naruto-kun… tú… ¿me amas?- dijo Hinata entre pequeños sollozos.

-Si, aunque creo que eso para ti no es nada nuevo, debes tener muchos pretendientes- dijo Naruto en forma de broma –ahora no llores más mi princesa de la luna, yo estoy aquí contigo.- dijo mientras besaba sus lagrimas.

-Yo también te quiero Naruto….-

-Dattebayo…-

-Dattebayo…- Repitió Hinata tímidamente.

Y así fueron acercándose uno al otro cada vez más hasta besarse de una forma dulce y tierna pero a la vez ese beso lo necesitaban tanto. Al separarse por falta de aire se sonrieron, pero ambos sabían muy bien que aún les quedaba un obstáculo que superar.

Bien, y… ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, a mi como escritora me resulto un poco flojo, pero dejare que me den su opinión, así que, por favor déjenme un review.

Al igual que siempre, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se han tomado parte de su tiempo para leer este fic, a el que le he puesto parte de mi corazón y el cual esta a punto de llegar a su desenlace…

Quiero agradecerles especialmente a…

**Naruhina123123456:** gracias amiga por tu review, de verdad no sabes cuan feliz me hace el que te guste tanto el fic. Por otra parte, espero que estés disfrutando mucho de Shugo Chara, es uno de mis animes favoritos, y de verdad… adoro a Ikuto.

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon:** gracias por tu comentario, de verdad no me había fijado en ese pequeño detalle, es que cuando dejas volar tu imaginación hay tantas cosas que quieres escribir pero de repente se te pasan por alto… Y como pudiste notar arriba, no tengo intenciones de abandonar el fic, asi que tranqui…

Gracias, tambien a **Renesmee Cullen Potter**, a **Kimii-Naruto** por sus alertas y favoritos.

Ahora si me voy, no sin antes recordarles que por favor me dejen un review.

Hasta el capi final….

Si, es el próximo capi, así que atentos….

Nos vemos…


	7. Compromiso a la fuerza ¿o no?

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"-_pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Bueno… mis amores, este es el ultimo capi del fic… sniff, ,sniff, sniff… pero a pesar de que no quiero dejarlo, debo entender que todo debe llegar a su final. La verdad, es que estoy muy agradecida por todo el tiempo que le dedicaron al fic, y por el apoyo incondicional de ustedes, mis queridos lectores… La verdad, nunca pense que fuera tan buena al escribir, pero gracias a ustedes y a todos sus reviews me he dado cuenta de ello, y me han dado más ganas de superarme cada vez más.

De verdad, no saben… lo que ha significado para mi su apoyo, ya que, es el primer fic que termino… y como comprenderán, eso siempre es importante… Ahora, para no aburrirlo, los dejo con el capi final…

**Cap. 7: Compromiso a la fuerza ¿o no?.**

Minato Uzumaki bajaba de su avión, al terminar de bajar, el mayordomo de la mansión Uzumaki ya lo esperaba.

-Muy buenos días Minato-sama, ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?-

-Muy bien… Kakashi. ¿Cómo esta Naruto?-

-Muy bien Señor-

Se montaron en el auto, y Kakashi emprendió el viaje hacia la mansión Uzumaki, mientras Minato se encargaba de hacer una llamada muy importante.

-Hinata, mañana conocerás a tu prometido-

-Demo… padre todavía estoy muy débil….- dijo Hinata tratando de hacer un poco de más tiempo para idear un plan.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más, lo he retrasado demasiado-.

-Naruto…-

-Padre… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muy bien… y por lo que veo, tú también- dijo al ver que su hijo a pesar de todo, no podía quitar una gran sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si padre, la verdad es que conocí a una chica y por fin empezamos una relación-

Ante esto Minato se entristeció no quería quitarle la alegría a su hijo pero era una responsabilidad que Naruto tenía con la empresa.

-Escucha Naruto- dijo –¿era por esa chica que no te querías casar?-

De repente Naruto lo recordó, se iba a casar con una perfecta extraña, y ¿Qué sucedería con Hinata?, habían pasado tantas cosas que se había olvidado de eso.

-Si padre, era por ella, y quiero que sepas que no la dejare por nada-

-Naruto, tu ya tienes una prometida que conocerás mañana, y si amas de verdad a esa chica debes dejarla.-

-Pero padre, yo la amo-

-Naruto… lo siento mucho- y dicho esto Minato se fue de la habitación de Naruto.

Había llegado el día y ella se encontraba mal, no quería casarse con alguien que no fuera Naruto, se dirigió hacia su tocador y empezó a peinar su largo cabello. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y miro en esa dirección, vio que Hanabi entraba mientras le preguntaba.

-Onee-chan, papá pregunta si ya estas lista-

-Dile que en un momento bajo Hanabi, por favor-

-Como digas- dijo Hanabi y bajo.

Sin duda alguna ese sería un día muy largo para Hinata.

Naruto iba dentro del auto ceñudo como cuando era pequeño.

-Llegaremos pronto Naruto, así que por favor quita esa cara y compórtate- decía Minato.

Por fin llegaron a la mansión de su prometida, no sabía porque pero se le parecía mucho a la mansión Hyuga. ¿podría ser?. Bajaron del auto y entraron hacia el salón principal, si definitivamente se parecía mucho, pero que mucho, muchisisimo.

-Tomen asiento por favor- dijo la ama de llaves –mientras esperan ¿quieren algo de tomar?- preguntó amablemente la señora.

-Para mi un vaso con agua gasificada- dijo Minato.

-Y para usted señor- dijo la ama de llaves dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-Nada, muchas gracias-

-Hinata ¿estás lista?- preguntó esta vez su padre a través de la puerta, ya nuestros invitados llegaron.

Hinata salió y estaba muy linda, llevaba un kimono color lila que su madre le había regalado y le había pertenecido a ella.

-Si padre. Estoy lista- dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces… bajemos- así lo hicieron bajaron por las escaleras.

Y Naruto quien estaba hace un rato más ocupado observando las trenzas de sus zapatos se había quedado anonadado. Su prometida era Hinata, estaba que no cabía de la emoción, si iba a casarse pero era con su princesa de la luna, definitivamente el destino había jugado muy bien sus cartas.

Hinata termino de bajar las escalinatas y cuando divisó a aquel apuesto hombre, lo identifico de inmediato era Naruto, su Naruto-kun, después de todo si iba a casarse, pero la diferencia era que iba a casarse con la persona a quien amaba y no con un perfecto desconocido. Su destino estaba escrito, su destino era él.

Definitivamente, esta era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida, eso lo lleno de alegría, de _euforia; _esa _euforia_ que él emitía y que tanto le gustaba a Hinata.

Una vez estuvieron Hiashi y Hinata frente a Minato y Naruto y luego de que habían realizado los saludos formales Naruto no cupo más de la _euforia_ y cargo a Hinata mientras daba vueltas, feliz de que fuera ella, feliz de que se fuera a casar con ella.

Minato y Hiashi miraban la escena muy confundidos, y luego de que Naruto se calmo les explico que él y Hinata ya se habían conocido, que se amaban y que aunque ellos no los hubiesen comprometido, ellos igual se casarían.

Ese día fue esplendido para ellos, luego de que Naruto le formulara la famosa pregunta solo como él lo haría, es decir, eufóricamente, y Hinata hubiese dicho que si, se pasaron todo el día planeando la boda, junto con sus padres y Hanabi, claro… a ella no la podían dejar por fuera; luego fueron a visitar a Sakura y a Sasuke y a darles a ellos la buena noticia de que iban a casarse.

Pronto se hizo la fiesta de compromiso, y así solo faltaba que llegara el primer día de primavera, para que fueran muy felices para siempre.

En cuanto a Sakura y Sasuke… Sasuke justo una semana después de que Naruto y Hinata se hubiesen comprometido, le pidió a Sakura que fuera su esposa, ella obviamente asintió y acordaron casarse también en primavera.

Y así fue como todo paso, Naruto ahora por siempre viviría con esa _euforia_ que tanto lo caracterizaba en sus ojos.

Como ya dije antes, gracias, gracias a todos ustedes que me dedicaron un pedacito de su tiempo para leer estas lineas, gracias a ustedes que hicieron esto posible y me dieron fuerzas para terminar de publicar este fic, gracias a ustedes que me han demostrado lo buena que soy, gracias a ustedes por… tantas cosas maravillosas que han compartido conmigo. De veras, estoy tan agradecida que les hare una pregunta, la cual me responderan a traves de un review:

**¿Quieren epilogo?**

Ahora quisiera responder a los reviews que me dejaron, y darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer el capi, ahora a responder:

**Hada-Aiko chan:** Hola… gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que no sabia que era capaz de crear ese tipo de reacciones en los lectores, me dejaste perpleja O.O al decirme que habías llorado, de verdad se me hace imposible creermelo… Sobre tus expectativas, ya viste que si, fueron ciertas. Por otra parte, tu correo no aparece en el review, ya que, fanfiction elimina este tipo de información; para que puedas darmelo prueba mandarme un review con el email separado. Ejemplo: d u b r i o n e _ u c h i h a h o t m a i l . c o m

**Kari Takaishi Yagami-Pollomon:** Gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes por tu review anterior, ya que, ese tipo de criticas son las que buscamos los escritores para mejorar. Sigo sin creerme que de verdad, a traves de estas letras sea capaz de crear sentimientos en las personas, por ejemplo, como dijiste en tu review, llegaste a odiar a Nagato, y eso es lo que un escritor busca, y es lo más difícil de lograr. Como te habras dado cuenta en este capi, tus expectativas fueron ciertas…

**Hinata-sama198:** Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me alegro el día, y espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Naruhina123123456:** Amiga, gracias, por todas esas palabras bonitas, halagos, y sobre todo por el hecho de que te ha encantado el fic… Como veras, este es el ultimo capi, y como todo, esto también tiene un final… Sin embargo, todavía peden decidir si quieren un epilogo o no… Tranqui, algún día nos vemos, tenemos tiempo de sobra, en cualquier momento cuadramos y sobre Shugo Chara, pues si… IKUTO IS MY…¡

Ahora si me voy, agradeciéndoles una vez más a todos por su apoyo, y por su tiempo; y recordándoles que pueden pedir un epilogo con tan solo un review… Sayonara, nos vemos en un próximo fic… estén alertas.

**Posdata:** Para los amantes de Harry Potter, hay otro fic que tengo, estoy todavía escribiéndolo, y tardo mucho para actualizar. A pesar de que es lento, se ira poniendo interesante… se llama más allá de un destino, los que estén interesados, pueden pasarse por allí y dejarme un review.

Ahora si me despido, byyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee…


	8. Epilogo: Un triste final

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; a excepción de algunos personajes de relleno, que no son muy importantes dentro de la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"-_pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos-

****************** por otra parte.

Ohayo…!, como ven no me morí, aunque sé que querrán matarme… Hace un año, exactamente que comencé esta historia… que los hizo reír, llorar y hasta odiar a ciertos personajes… No sé cómo agradecerles todo el apoyo que me brindaron… en serio me hicieron muy feliz… dattebayo…!

Por otra parte, necesito excusarme antes de que en verdad me maten por tardar en actualizar tanto… ¿cual es mi excusa?, perfecto, quería un final único e inigualable, nunca antes visto… y la verdad era que no se me ocurría nada… además que por un tiempo mi vida fue un total caos, en serio me derrumbe, hasta me enferme (de anemia, lo cual no le recomiendo a nadie, es horrible, aunque el tratamiento es medio pasable)

Bueno, espero que les guste muchísimo el cap, Mariangel, de nuevo Feliz cumpleaños, amiga… Lean y no me maten por el final, debía ser así…

**Cap 8: Epílogo: Un triste final.**

**3 años después.**

Naruto salía rápidamente de la empresa, no aguantaba las ganas de ver a su esposa y a sus hijos, si… tenían 2 hermosos niños, uno de ojos azules y cabello negro, el cual se llamaba Masashi, y contaba con 2 años de edad, y una linda niña que se formaba en el interior de Hinata y llevaría por nombre Hikari. Arrancó en su auto rápidamente, la verdad, es que todos los días hacía lo mismo, siempre salía a toda prisa de la empresa, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de su esposa y sus hijos, disfrutarlos al máximo, verlos crecer, llenarlos de cariño y amor; mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos, de los cuales eran protagonistas su esposa y sus hijos, se encontró con una inmensa colisión, la vía por donde transitaban y chocaban un numeroso conjunto de autos, se encontraba llena de humo y hollín. Más pronto de lo que imagino Naruto tomo el volante, para intentar girar el auto antes de quedar atrapado allí, después de todo una gran ventaja era que la intersección de esa vía, con la otra no quedaba muy lejos… pero entre tanto humo un camión perdió el control y choco el auto de frente con fuerza, ante esto Naruto sufrió un gran impacto, pero no solo eso… ante tal impacto sufrido por el auto, y el constante humo, hollín y derrames de aceite y gasolina de los demás autos, el auto exploto y tras él miles de autos más…

Hinata se encontraba tendida en su gran cama mirando la televisión, tenía a Masashi dormido a su lado, mientras con una mano accionaba el control para cambiar de canal, con la otra acariciaba su vientre, pero de repente tuvo un muy fuerte dolor en el pecho, más bien era como un presentimiento de que algo malo sucedía. Su bebé pateaba fuertemente, y sin querer acciono el botón del control cambiando así una vez más de canal, este vez colocándolo en el canal de noticias….

_-Me encuentro aquí, en una de las más transitadas calles del distrito de Shibuya, como se puede apreciar en las imágenes, ha ocurrido una gran catástrofe automovilística, según lo que hemos podido averiguar, hubo una colisión de autos en la que se vieron involucrados accidentes tales como choques y explosiones. Hasta ahora las autoridades no han encontrado a ningún sobreviviente, pero se han podido reconocer algunas placas, entre ellas la que pertenecía al gran líder de Uzumaki Corporation International…_-

Lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser, a Naruto no le había podido haber sucedido nada ¿verdad?, rápidamente tomo el teléfono, marco unos números y espero…

_ -Moshi Moshi-_

-Neji-san… Naruto…- dijo Hinata empezando a sollozar, se estaba desesperando

-Hinata-sama, cálmese voy saliendo para allá- ante esto Neji salió rápidamente hacia donde su prima impacientemente y al borde de un colapso le esperaba.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban viendo la televisión con su pequeño hijo Takanori, quien tenía el cabello negro azabache como su padre, y los ojos de un verde jade, exactamente iguales a los de su madre, quien ya poseía 2 años de edad. Cuando de repente, la trasmisión es interrumpida por un presentador de noticias…

_-Lamentamos haber interrumpido la programación, pero es una noticia importante, en una de las más transitadas calles del distrito de Shibuya, como se puede apreciar en las imágenes, ha ocurrido una gran catástrofe automovilística, según lo que hemos podido averiguar, hubo una colisión de autos en la que se vieron involucrados accidentes tales como choques y explosiones. Hasta ahora las autoridades no han encontrado a ningún sobreviviente, pero se han podido reconocer algunas placas, entre ellas la que pertenecía al gran líder de Uzumaki Corporation Internationa, Naruto Uzumaki, de quien no ha quedado rastro, salvo la placa de su automóvil, sin embargo, las autoridades siguen buscándolo…_-

-Mami ¿Tío Naruto está bien?, ¿Por qué lo está nombrando ese señor?- preguntó Takanori a una Sakura en Shock.

-Hijo, todo está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Sasuke intentando no desesperarse y salir a buscar a su amigo, al menos no hasta que Sakura recobrara el sentido.

-Papi ¿Qué le pasa a mami?-

-Mami, está impresionada por la noticia fea que paso- Ante esto Sakura empezó a salir del estado de shock en el que había entrado, al por fin ya estar en sus facultades, fue el momento preciso para que Sasuke le explicara que saldría en ese mismísimo momento a buscar a Naruto, y que lo mejor era que ella y Takanori se fueran a la mansión Uzumaki, a darle mucho apoyo a Hinata, que él se mantendría contacto.

Ante esto Sasuke salió en carrera hacia la vía antes mencionada, algún indicio debía quedar de su amigo, el solo no podía desaparecer ¿o si?.

**3 meses después.**

Las autoridades ya se habían dado por vencidas, Naruto no aparecía, Hinata era la más afectada en la situación, Minato se había regresado a Japón y ya, después de tanto tiempo, se había decidido dar a Naruto por muerto, ni Hinata ni Minato lo aceptaban, pero era lo mejor. Neji no se separaba de Hinata, puesto que tanta tristeza y sobretodo dolor le había provocado una amenaza de aborto.

Por fín llego el día, el día del funeral de Naruto, Hinata deseaba morir, no podía más…. En todo el día no salió de su habitación… Hasta que fue hora. Algo iba mal, ni Sakura ni Sasuke se encontraban en la ceremonia ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

-Mami, no quiero ir- decía Takanori a su madre, mientras iban en viaje hacia la mansión Uzumaki.

-Mi niño, pero tenemos que ir, debemos darle fuerza a tu tía Hinata, a Masashi y a la bebe-

-Pero mami, por eso no quiero ir- decía ahora entre sollozos el pequeño –me siento muy mal, tío Naruto muerto, me duele mucho, y no quiero llorar frente a ellos, así se sentirán peor-

-Takanori, sé que te duele, pero debemos aceptarlo- dijo Sasuke. De esta forma el niño hizo silencio y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. Cuando un semáforo se pusó en rojo, haciendo que el auto parara. Ante esto, el niño pudo darse cuenta de que una figura, más bien una persona deambulaba por la calle, de cabello rubio, piel pálida, ojos azules, esperen…

-PAPI UN FANTASMA… EL FANTASMA DE TÍO NARUTO… TENGO MIEDO-

-Pero… ¿Qué dices Takanori?, los fantasmas no existen…- Sakura miraba al niño directamente, mientras Sasuke lo observaba por el retrovisor.

-Pues entonces explícame lo que estoy viendo… mira…- dijo señalando a la persona deambulando.

-SASUKE, TAKA TIENE RAZÓN… ES NARUTO- Ante esto Sasuke bajo inmediatamente del auto, debía de llegar inmediatamente a él. Atraveso las calles y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que Naruto se diera la vuelta. Ante esto el rubio le propicio un fuerte golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro.

-¿QUIÉN ES USTED? SUELTEME- gritaba Naruto como un loco y en un tono que similar al de un desmemoriado ebrio.

-Naruto, ¿me recuerdas? Soy…-

-Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA QUIEN ERES TÚ NIÑO BONITO, SUELTAME TE DIJE-

-NARUTO SOY SASUKE-

-YO NO CONOZCO A NINGÚN SASUKE-

-TU ESPOSA HINATA TE NECESITA, TUS HIJOS MASASHI Y HIKARI TE NECESITAN… HERMANO YO TE NECESITO-

-YO NO SOY TU HERMANO, NI TENGO ESPOSA NI HIJOS, SUELTAME- Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, ¿quizás no fuera Naruto?, pero… no… eso no podía ser, era totalmente similar a su amigo, algo que sí podía ser era que su rubio amigo hubiese perdido la memoria o algo similar… si eso si era probable…

Dirigió a Naruto hacia su auto, lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, pues Takanori se negaba a sentarse a su lado, pues el "fantasma" de su tío se lo llevaría, quedando así Sakura sentada en el asiento de atrás junto a su hijo; le coloco a la fuerza el cinturón de seguridad a Naruto y se dirigió al hospital.

Hinata sintió de repente un dolor en la boca del estómago, de seguro era la tristeza, el dolor, no podía con los sentimientos que se mezclaban en su corazón en ese momento; ahora sintió otro dolor ¿podría ser una contracción?, de nuevo el mismo dolor… si, definitivamente eso era, necesitaba un médico, y rápido.

Neji se encontraba sentado al lado de Hinata, había notado que ella estaba rara, pensó que había sido por los sentimientos a los que se enfrentaba en ese momento, pero al sentir la mano de su prima aferrarse fuertemente a su mano, mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios un chillido, supo inmediatamente que era algo más allá.

-Hinata ¿estás bien?, ¿sucede algo?-

-Neji, creo que daré a luz-

-¿QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER- dijo muy alterado – ALGUIÉN LLAMÉ A UNA AMBULANCIA- la curiosidad de todos los asistentes se incrementó.

De un momento a otro llego la ambulancia, subieron a Hinata al vehículo, en el cual la acompañaban su padre y Neji, y arrancaron rumbo a la clínica más cercana de las empresas Haruno, donde extrañamente también estaban Sasuke, Sakura y Takanori, acompañando al padre de la criatura que estaba por nacer bajo amenaza de aborto.

Un teléfono sonó y su dueño contestó, iba a ser abuelo por segunda vez, era tan afortunado, si Kushina estuviera aquí, o mejor no, el sentimiento de haber perdido a un hijo, sería muy fuerte para ella.

-Moshi Moshi-

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede?, voy camino a la clínica Haruno Healthy, Hinata está por dar a luz-

-¿QUÉ?, pero si nosotros, es decir, Sakura y yo, también estamos aquí-

-¿Por qué?, ¿sucedió algo malo?-

-No, al contrario, creemos encontrar a Naruto, pero necesitamos una prueba de ADN para estar seguros-

-Pues espérenme, de igual forma ya iba en camino para allá-

Minato llegó a la clínica, doblemente feliz, iba a nacer su segunda nieta y habían encontrado a Naruto, estaba que no se lo podía creer. Se dirigió hasta la sala de análisis médicos y efectivamente, allí estaban Sakura con su pequeño en brazos, y Sasuke sosteniendo a…

-Naruto, hijo mío- alcanzó a pronunciar Minato antes de abrazar a su pequeño.

-Bien, ¿Quién es este viejo?- preguntó a Sasuke, quien aún lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Ese viejo es tu padre-

-YO NO TENGO PADRE-

-Naruto baja la voz, por favor-

-A todas estas ¿Quién les dijo que me llamaba Naruto?, mi nombre es Ñ-

-Bien "Ñ"… entra allí, te harán exámenes- ordenó Sasuke al darles la enfermera la orden para que pasaran quienes iban a hacerse exámenes. A Naruto le hicieron exámenes de todo, y Sakura ordenó expresamente que debían de tener todos los exámenes lo antes posible.

Al fin había nacido su pequeña, ya tenía 2 días, y era idéntica a Naruto, salvo porque tenía esos ojos que tanto amaba el susodicho. A pesar de que había tenido complicaciones en el parto, la niña se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, y hoy en día se encontraba entre sus brazos, la bebe era tan pequeña, tan frágil, y le daba una nueva razón por la cual seguir luchando por la vida, a pesar de no tener a su esposo a su lado, sabía que desde donde fuera que estuviera estaría viéndola y cuidándola por siempre.

En ese momento, entro Minato a la habitación.

-Hinata, te traigo a ti y a mi pequeña un regalo, solo que recuerda que ese regalo no lo traje para lastimarte, sino para hacerte feliz, así que pase lo que pase por favor…-

Habían transcurrido 2 días después de los exámenes. Y Naruto se encontraba mejor, al menos ya se encontraba aseado. Obtuvieron los resultados de los exámenes, los cuales examino la misma Sakura y pudo identificar de que se encontraba en perfecto estado. De todas formas sometieron a Naruto a una revisión médica, y el diagnóstico fue que sufría de una lesión cerebral que le había hecho perder la memoria, de esta manera debían esperar a que transcurriera el tiempo para determinar si solo era temporal o era algo más grave. De esta forma a Minato se le ocurrió una idea…

Llevo a Naruto, quien había empezado a confiar en él un poco, luego de que le dijeran que según los exámenes él era su padre, a la sala donde una hermosa pelinegra de ojos perla se encontraba, le indico a Naruto que esperara un momento, que él le avisaría cuando pudiera entrar.

-Hinata, te traigo a ti y a mi pequeña un regalo, solo que recuerda que ese regalo no lo traje para lastimarte, sino para hacerte feliz, así que pase lo que pase por favor no te entristezcas pues este regalo necesita tiempo ¿está bien?- Hinata asintió con la cabeza, no se imaginaba la sorpresa de la que hablaba Minato –por favor pasa- indico Minato, y así lo hizo cierto chico ojiazul, Hinata no se lo podía creer, y entonces lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, se lo devolvieron, le devolvieron al gran amor de su vida, Dios le había dado una nueva oportunidad.

Naruto la miro, y algo en él se despertó, miro a la niña, extrañamente idéntica a él.

-Hijo, ella es tu esposa Hinata, y ella es tu hija Hikari- dijo un Minato muy sonriente –Hinata, nos dijeron que tenía pérdida de la memoria-

-Está bien Minato-san, lo entiendo- dijo Hinata entre pequeños sollozos –Naruto, por favor acércate-

Naruto hizo lo ordenado, pero su instinto le ordeno tomar la mano de esa hermosa chica, quien no paraba de llorar. _¿Podría estar recordando?_ Se preguntaron Minato y Hinata mentalmente, Minato se disculpó y los dejo solos.

-¿Quieres cargarla? Es tu hija-

-Me gustaría, pero no sé cómo-

-Yo te enseñare-

**5 años después.**

-Mami…- venían corriendo Masashi y Hikari…

-¿Qué sucede niños?-

-Sálvanos del monstruo amarillo, viene tras nosotros- dijo Masashi.

-Si mami, y solo tú puedes salvarnos, eres la súper guerrera samurái- dijo Hikari

-Bien, entonces los salvare, quédense detrás de mí-

-Soy el monstruo amarillo, y vengo a devorarme a 2 deliciosos niños-

-Pues, la súper guerrera samurái no lo permitirá, a él niños, ataque de cosquillas- Y así lo hicieron, padre, madre, y ambos niños entraron en un juego de cosquillas, donde solo los acompañaban las risas, y una alegría inigualable.

Después de desearles a los niños unas muy buenas noches, se sentaron a tomar té, en la terraza de su habitación.

-Naruto, gracias por regalarme todos estos días junto a mí, no sabes lo horrible que fue estar sin ti, quería morirme-

-Hinata, a pesar, de todo, siempre has estado allí, a mi lado, gracias por todo lo que me has ofrecido, aunque no te recordara, aunque no recordara a nuestros hijos-

-Pero… ahora mismo… ¿Cuánto recuerdas?-

-Para serte sincero, creo que he recordado todas mis memorias, mejor aún todas mis memorias junto a ti, junto a mis niños, por eso mismo quiero que mañana tú y ellos me acompañen al lugar que más me gusta en el mundo-

-Está bien mi amor, así será- ante esto Hinata se levantó y retiro las tazas de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina.

-Princesa… ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-A llevar estos trastes-

-No, no harás eso; esta noche será para ti y para mí- Ante esto Naruto, beso a su esposa apasionadamente, haciendo que a Hinata se le resbalaran las tazas de las manos y fueran a dar al piso, esta le correspondió, y así se hundieron en la más profunda y sincera demostración de amor, en donde solo la noche y los cuerpos de ambos serían testigos.

**Al día siguiente.**

-Papi… mami… ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Naruto, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Mami una pista-

-No puedo decirles nada niños, yo tampoco tengo idea de a dónde vamos-

-Llegamos- dijo Naruto.

Al llegar al lugar Hinata lo reconocio al instante, fue el mismo lugar en donde Naruto la cito al día siguiente de haberse conocido, fue el lugar donde Naruto le pregunto si quería ser su acompañante, fue el lugar donde ese brillo de euforia en sus ojos se hacía tan presente, fue el lugar donde le dijo que se encontraba embarazada… era el lugar de tantos recuerdos cosechados y por cosechar juntos… Miro a su lado y vio a sus pequeños niños, sorprendidos, nunca habían ido a un lugar así, miro a su otro lado y pudo observar como la mirada de su esposo, iba adquiriendo ese característico brillo, que siempre se hacía presente cuando observaba a sus hijos o a ella misma, pero ahora con mayor intensidad… ese brillo de euforia en sus ojos no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo…

Y si algo estaba claro era que si este era el final de su cuento de hadas, su felices para siempre, entonces si era así… y no como pensó años antes, este sin duda alguna no era un triste final.

***FIN***

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?, si pensaron que iba a colocar leemon, pues no, lo siento, a pesar de que ahora si soy capaz de escribirlo, soy muy mala en ello, y no quería arruinar la estructuración del fic.

Por otra parte, chicos, gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hace que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí, que me hayan regalado un pedacito de su tiempo y que me hayan apoyado durante todo este tiempo. Son lo máximo… los adoro…

Quisiera agradecerles infinitamente a todos, y más aún a todas aquellas personas que me hicieron tan feliz con sus reviews, alertas y favoritos:

**HoshitaSweet**

**NaruHina123123456**

**AriatneNamizake**

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- Pollomon**

**Hinata-sama198**

**Job**

**Vicma**

**Hinny Kiokou**

**Minako Uzumaki**

**Nagaraboshi4739**

**Ayame2009**

**tuga82**

**IINoirKitsuneII**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**

**Renesmee Cullen Potter**

**Kimii-Naruto**

**Hada-Aiko chan**

Por otra parte, para los que quieran seguir leyéndome, sigan la historia de ouran host club high school, les guste el leemon, y también el yaoi, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia llamada **sin respirar**, y en la cual los protagonistas son mis hermosos gemelos hitachiin.

Chicos fue todo un placer, hasta luego.


End file.
